Secrets are finally revealed
by HungerGamesHann123
Summary: WIllow and Josh are about to turn 16. this is the age their parents agreed to tell them everything. But maybe Peeta an Katniss arent ready to return to those events. Please R&R. I know the summary is a bit vague.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**_

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I Katniss Mellark nee Everdeen have survived the Hunger games, twice, ended the Hunger Games once and for all. And I couldn't have done it without Peeta Mellark by my side. This year it is our son and daughters 16th birthday and we intend to tell them everything. They know we had some part to play in the rebellion but they don't know the details. Haymitch is explaining what happened in the games to be honest me and Peeta could never face them again.

I lose my train of thought when I hear Willow and Josh laughing outside. They must be coming back from school. Peeta is working late at the bakery today, which mean he must have felt a flashback coming on because he likes to make sure it is gone completely before he comes home.

**Willow's P.O.V**

"Josh what did you do to make him send you out again?" I ask between fits of giggles.

"I told him his painting didn't have the right brushstrokes and he offered me to teach the class as teachers always do when another student is telling the other what to do. And I did" He said sounding proud as he said the last part.

"What about you Willow? How many boys did you make feel rejected?" My mom always told me that I could get away with anything because I had dads irresistible blue eyes and I have always had boys follow me around but my dad says I'm not allowed to date until I turned 14. Josh has always been the centre of gossip. We both have. Josh is captain of the wrestling team he came 1st in the school. Dad told us that he came second just after his older brother. I've never met his brothers or my mom's little sister, Prim. Hopefully I get to know why when I and my older (by 20 minutes) brother turn 16.

Victor's village comes into view me and josh have always wondered why it is called 'Victors' village. Haymitch had said it was to do with something before the rebellion. But what there are a lot of rich people in Panem but only handful of people have a house in victor's village. Mom used to live next door to dad in victors village but then he moved in after they got married.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Willow looked as if she was deep in thought. She gets this expression which is only seen if she is concentrating, hunting or thinking deeply. Her bright blue eyes facing forward and her wavy dark hair falls down to just beneath her shoulders.

"MUM! We're home. Ill cook us up a snack!" I yell from the hallway

"Okay Hon you do that. I'll have my usual!" she calls back. Cheese Buns have always been her usual. It was the first thing my dad taught me to bake.

"just in case she gets upset or grumpy or moody" my dad always used to say but now it is embedded in my brain that that is what she loves.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

The paints swirl around on the canvas. My flashback is painted out. I am in the upstairs part of the bakery, My art studio. I also have one at home but this one is where i paint my nightmares. It's Katniss, She is above me holding a knife. She has a malicious grin on her face that says ' about time i should have done this a long time ago' her eyes show a different determination not one to get through and thrive but to go straight for the kill. this makes her look like the career she never was.

The time is 6pm which means the twins should've been home for a few hours by now. I head down stairs and tell Jay to lock up. Jay is an 18 year old we hired when he left school. I gave him an apprenticeship here. It would be easier for both of us really i would help him bake through the day and he would then hold down the fort when i usually leave at 5. He gave me a sympathetic and knowing look.

"sure thing " I cringe whenever someone calls me that. that title was my fathers and i never felt i deserved it after all he never survived the bombing. I just nod in return and say  
"Jay how many times have i told you to call me Peeta."

"go on then Peeta. Say hi to the wife and kids for me" he has no family since his father was killed at the end of the rebellion whilst his mother just found out she was 3 weeks pregnant with him. she unfortunately died in childbirth so we Mellarks treat him like a member of our own family since we lost ours to in the heat of the rebellion.

"will Do" and with that i start the nice peaceful walk back home. To my gorgeous wife and my beautiful children.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

**Willow's P.O.****V**

The smell of cooking from the kitchen drags me out of bed. Josh is still asleep from what I hear whilst walking past his room. He could sleep through anything just like dad according to mum. I turn the corner and see mums head disappear down the stairs. She always beats me to it. But what is the point now so I just trudge downstairs in my PJs only to see my parents and Jay drinking coffee. I can't stand it I don't see how I can. I scan the room for breakfast and there it is, a massive cake that says 'Happy Birthday' it takes me a while to finally realise that today its mine and Josh's 16th birthday.

"Happy Birthday, I can't believe it you and your brother are 16"Mum finally just realised that me and Josh have grown up.

"Kids do grow up sweetheart" I know that voice from anywhere

"I will go and see if drag Josh out of bed, the guests will be here soon" and with that mum leaves to stir up Josh.

"Heya, Haymitch" I say just as he takes a seat at the kitchen table and starts to scan the room.

"Top cupboard above the fridge" dad says without even looking up. I never really know why dad always says that when Haymitch's eyes start searching because he would always say it when we were sat in the living room and Haymitch would leave the room to get what it was that he was searching for. This is the first time I will see what is hidden there because I have never been able to reach.

"Why do you change the place every time Bread Boy?" Haymitch opens the cupboard and takes out a bottle of clear liquid. I first think its water but then it occurs to me we have a tap. Haymitch is a drunk and dad always keeps a supply in case it runs out. It's Alcohol. I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Because Haymitch, every time I tell you where I hide it I also tell my teenage children, who I love very much, but I don't trust them around alcohol especially when they have friends over." Dad just states it plain and clear that I, Willow Rue Mellark and Joshua Rye Mellark cannot be trusted with alcohol. I remember a few years ago when we were 13 mum and dad made us swear never to become addicted to drugs, morphling, alcohol or TV. I know right. T.V? Was that really necessary?

**Josh's P.O.V**

Cars' pulling up outside the house stirs me from my sleep. My room is at the front of the house and just like my dad I prefer to sleep with the windows open. Victor's village is never this crowded. When I actually think about it, it is never this busy. It's only at Christmastime and birthdays. I slowly open my eyes and see my mother leaning over me. I almost scream. I just jump backwards into my pillow with my eyes wide open. She is so damn quiet just like willow I guess that is one trait I never got of her. But I can paint and bake just like dad. He even allowed me to paint my bedroom with anything I like. It used to be a green forest with a lake but that was in willow room so I asked him if I could change it and I spent the next week after he said yes sleeping in the spare room because mine was being turned into the meadow past the fence where I go to paint. It surprises me really that dad never lets anyone go into his art studio in the bakery, not even mum. They always spend time together in his studio at home but never at the bakery and I really want to know. He also keeps a hidden sketchbook above his and mums wardrobe. I think I am going to take a sneak peek in it.

"Josh, come on guests are starting to arrive and have a shower, you smell like a teenage boy." Her voice brings me out of my train of thought.

"Maybe it's because I am a teenage boy mum" I retort. I and willow got both our dads way with words and our mum's sarcasm. But we hardly ever use the sarcasm unless we are pissed off in which our way with words goes flying out the upstairs window.

A shower and wash later I am downstairs sitting beside Finn, Annie's son, he is named after his father who died in the rebellion. Pippa and Ash, Johanna's Kids and my mate from school Liam and willow is off with Pippa and her friend from school Ivy. Finn, Pippa and Ash are all in the same age range as us we would all be in the same year at school if it wasn't for the fact that Finn lives in district 4 and Pippa and Ash live in 7.

"So I hear your gonna find out soon" Finn breaks the awkward silence that has fallen throughout the group.

"Yeah mum and dad promised. Do you know anything?"

"No" said Ash Plainly

"Me neither" reply's Finn

"maybe they plan on telling us as a group."

**Katniss' P.O.V**

"Katniss, look at you how long has it been since I last saw you guys?" Annie says pulling me and Peeta in for a hug.

"Since Christmas I would say" Peeta says for me I can't help but silently thank him because to be honest I can't remember

"Nine months is way too long, Brainless you really need to invite us over more often" I cannot help but pull Johanna into a hug. Her husband Jake just smiling as he shakes mine and Peeta's hands.

"Are you really going to tell them yourselves?" Johanna sounded really concerned.

"I'm not sure. I want them to know but I can't revisit it again" I reply. Peeta looks at me knowingly he feels the same. I'm sure of it.

"Why don't you let them discover it for themselves that way no one but them will see what you experienced again" Haymitch finally making his presence known.

"We could leave the box and tapes and the _Sketchbook_ over at my old house and them stay there for the week since you guys are staying for the week and the kids are on holiday that way, they will find out on their own and we will have some adult time to ourselves." Peeta agrees with Haymitch

"I'm in Finn needs to know what happened to his father without me breaking down" Annie states

"Me too I think it will make them mature a bit more knowing just what we had to live through" Johanna is obviously holding back tears.

A knock on the door makes us come back to the time.

"I'll get it" I start towards the door hoping it isn't paparazzi for an interview. The kids are at home and Plutarch promised us privacy for the next few weeks due to holiday.

A tall familiar shadow is standing by on my porch I am about to say 'no comment' and send them on their way when it spoke.

"Long time, No see, Catnip."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I swear I will try and update as often as humanly possible. As you can see Gales back, I couldn't just leave him out of this now could I. Thank you for the first review on chapter 2 it has inspired me to know what to write in the next chapter. I may also refer to the other victors as Josh and Willows aunts and uncles but that is only to make them feel like family. So I hope you Enjoy. Please R&R**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It's been a while since Katniss went to answer the door.

"Be back in a sec" I say as I swiftly exit the kitchen I get into the hallway and I see a sight I haven't seen in a while. Gale Hawthorne was standing in our hallway.

**Gale's P.O.V**

Katniss was standing there. My Katniss, It's so good to see her after so long.

"Long time, No see, Catnip"

"What do you want Gale. Why aren't you in 2?" Ouch, you would have thought after 17 years, a friendly hello would suffice. She still hasn't been able to take that scowl off her face after all these years.

"Well it's the holidays and I wanted my family to see district 12 at harvest time."

"Gale" Now here is a sight I never wanted to see again. Peeta Mellark.

"Peeta, What are you getting up to these days. I saw you rebuilt the bakery when I was coming over from the train station."

"Yeah, it was built after I got back from the capitol." When was that?

"So… Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here?" I'm not lying it was getting chilly.

"Sure, take your shoes and coats off in the hall and come and say hi to everyone" She finally says something.

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I can't believe it. 17 years and he hasn't called or visited. He didn't even mention he was coming. Peeta goes back into the kitchen to continue the feast we intend to have. As for me I lead Gale into the living room to introduce him to the twins. How will they react? I cannot believe it the man that killed prim. Who didn't even stay with me after all that I went through in the 6 months after the rebellion. Peeta came back. He stayed with me. He gave me my two lovely twins who are now all grown up in the world. Gale just took what was dear to me. What he did was unforgivable.

**Willow's P.O.V**

Mum walks into the room and grabs all of our attention.

"Is lunch ready yet, Mrs Mellark?"

"Not yet Finn, Give it an hour or so. There is someone I want to introduce you to first though." She Replies. I and Josh can't help but smile at what Finn has just asked. We have known him, Pippa and Ash forever and this is just typical Finn. But we also share a look of worry; we have never seen this type of emotion in mum's eyes before. We have only ever seen it when we run in after she has had a nightmare.

"Josh, Willow, This is Gale, Gale these are my kids, Josh Rye and Willow Rue"

**Gale's P.O.V**

She has kids?! They look about sixteen. I swear willow could be Katniss, the only thing saying she isn't are those bright blue eyes. Peeta's no doubt. Josh is a spitting image of his father but he has his mother's beautiful grey eyes. I can see a lot of Katniss in Willow. She is a fighter. Josh is a fighter in a different way. I look over at Katniss and I can tell how proud she is of them. I already know Pippa, Ash and Finn because I visit 4 and 7 on business a lot.

"I remember a certain day when you told me you never wanted kids" I whisper in her ear.

"I don't want to remember that day" It's barely audible, but I understand what she is saying. That was the reaping day Prim got picked and Katniss volunteered. I swear I wanted to volunteer to protect her but she would've wanted me here in 12 to look after Prim. Prim. I feel awful. I can never be the person I used to be. She is always in my mind. It has taken me 17 years to finally get a grip of my guilt enough so I can control it. If I had spoken or seen Katniss too soon I am afraid it would have killed me.

"So how old are you two anyway?" I ask just out of pure curiosity. My eldest was 16 a few months back. Liam. I am so proud of him. He has been accepted to do engineering course in the capitol over the course of next year.

"We are both sixteen today, How do you know mum, we have never met you" Blimey Josh is just as defensive as Katniss. But he is just like Peeta when it comes to defending his mother and most likely his sister.

"Twins huh, Interesting" it is I mean Katniss never wanted kids and now she has two sixteen year old kids in the house.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Well this is interesting. We have never met this guy ever. Mum has never mentioned him before. Mum leaves into the kitchen leaving me, Willow and this Gale character in the hallway.

"What is your last name?" Willow breaks the silence

"Hawthorne, Gale Hawthorne" He says proudly

"You're that guy off the telly, you were a commander in the rebellion or something weren't you?" Willow suddenly gives me the answer for the question: where have I seen this bloke before?

"yeah now head of Defence for Panem, I'm based in 2, I worked alongside you mum and dad during the rebellion, your mother was a real rebel, your father wasn't too well back then though, Mentally." What did he mean by this, my mom was 'a real rebel' and my dad wasn't well 'mentally'.

He must have seen the quizzical look on our faces and realised we don't know anything. He dropped his gaze as if he had said too much. He nodded and walked into the kitchen to join the adults.

"That was awkward." Willow suddenly lets its out like she has been holding her breath. We return to the others in the living room.

**Willow P.O.V**

What did he mean by "your father wasn't too well back then though, mentally"? I didn't understand what made dad mentally ill. We needed to know.

"I really want to know now after that Will'" Josh says just as we sit down

"What happened you two, you look like your lost in the world of the unknown" Ash brings us back to what is really going on. Gale suddenly is everywhere I remember mum in the middle of the night screaming his name and calling him a 'bastard' and screaming 'why did you leave me when I needed you the most?' I am suddenly very scared of this Gale character. His body, his vibe, and the effect he had on mum when she introduced us especially when he whispered to her. The fear in her eyes multiplied. Just as Josh starts to explain what happened, Aunt Johanna yells from the dining room "DINNERS READY, COME ON WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR YA!"

Aunt Effie had appeared at some point during the morning and Josh and I never got to say hello. Presents will be received after lunch that is the way we have always done it in the Mellark household.

"Josh, Willow, your mother and I have agreed to let you stay over at my old house. Gale, Jake and I have set it up so you will be sleeping in the living room. Gale's eldest son Liam who is the same age as you will also be joining because Liam will be spending a lot of time here and he wants to gain a few friends before he comes to stay for a few terms at school." I am shocked did dad just say we could spend the week, just us kids in a house on our own. Awesome I cannot wait. We all scoff down our dinner like we will never see another one again. The adults however eat it way faster as if they don't want the hunger.

Presents are given out. Mum gives me a little gold pin with a mocking jay on it with an arrow in its mouth. The adults' eyes all go wide as if it is the most important thing in the world, all my mother says to me is:

"It's a mocking jay pin. As long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you" she folds my fingers over the top of it. Tears are forming in her eyes. I am guessing it brings back a memory. This must have massive sentimental value.

Josh gets a spile and a book. It's all wrapped up in a silver parachute material. I see recognition flicker in Johanna's eyes. It must mean something. Dad tells him to never lose the parachute book or spile and with that we all head off to dads old house.

* * *

Whats going to happen next. Are they going to find out what happened to Katniss and Peeta, You just have to wait till next time. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N so Liam is about to make an appearance in this chapter. The kids get settled in at Peeta's old house and the adults talk about after the rebellion.**

* * *

**Johanna's P.O.V**

The spile. The pin, the parachute, what are they doing? Horrible memories flood back into my head. Peeta's screams fill my head. The water is swaying around my ankles I am waiting for a shock.

The kids start to walk to the house. As soon as the door shuts I break the silence that has formed.

"THE SPILE! How could you? Nightmares will be fresh in all of our heads tonight!"

"Jo, calm down it will make them more curious therefore they will find out within the week." Jake is trying to calm me down but the water won't go away. Jay then speaks up.

"What was so special about what you said to Willow when you gave her that pin?" Jay asks the question I hope most of us were asking. I know I was asking it.

"The last time I said that, was to Prim, The day she was reaped" Katniss lets a tear roll down her cheek and we are all shocked. I would rather the kids found out on their own than sit with their parents. We are killers.

**Willow's P.O.V**

The house is identical to the one we live in. Dad comes here sometimes to get away from all the hassle. The beds are all set up facing the television. There are six beds in total. Liam should be arriving any minute now.

"Guys, come take a look at this!" Pippa calls out from the living room; of course she has already shotgunned her bed along with mine. She is staring at a box. Dad must have brought it from the loft, probably more canvases. Pippa is staring at the label on the box though.

'Do Not Open: The Hunger Games 1-75, Rebellion Propos'

Finn comes rushing in from behind and starts to tug at the tape. Dad wouldn't just leave this lying around. Josh must be thinking the same thing I am.

"Maybe this is the way we are to find out. The Hunger Games Doesn't sound pleasant. Me and Will' are going to start learning about it in our class after the holidays."

"Hey, where is everyone?!" That must be Liam.

"We're in the living room!" I call back. A tall black haired, grey eyed man walks in. He isn't a man, He is a 16 year old boy. He seems nice; he might make a nice friend.

Finn finally gets the box open and there are video tapes, Clothes, Items, Photos, Dad's hidden sketchbook. We all stare in amazement to what is in front of us. Liam is wide eyed, in amazement.

"My dad told me about this, about before the rebellion, he never mentioned names, just that is was horrible" Liam admits.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Dad's sketchbook, the one he keeps hidden was now sitting there waiting to be opened. This is older though, he must have finished this one before he started the one currently in his and mums bedroom. Whilst everyone is afraid to touch whatever is inside the box, I snatch the sketchbook. They all look over my shoulder as I open the first page. They aren't in colour; dad always loves to paint in colour. This picture is of a little girl in a forest, a spear in her heart surrounded by flowers, underneath it simply states: 'Rue, she never deserved this ending' the next page I have to tilt because its portrait, it looks a lot like mum, she is much younger, she has her right hand in the air with a three finger salute. She looks haunting. He bow is silver, held in her left hand. Her eyes show hatred, determination, sadness, fear, rebellion. I see something on her jacket. It's the pin she gave to Willow. At the bottom it says: That's for Rue.

"What's on the tapes?" Ash brings me away from the sketches.

They had writing on them. Finn Picks up one at random he reads out what it says:

"The 45th Annual Hunger Games  
Victor: Dayo Knight, District 2"

"Victor, maybe victor's village was named after these 'victors'" Pippa suggests

We start going through them when willow suddenly lets out a gasp.

"What's wrong Willow?" Finn is still, hoping it's nothing bad. Willow shows everyone what it says on the tape:

_The 50__th__ Hunger Games  
2__nd__ Quarter Quell  
Victor: Haymitch Abernathy, District 12_

"Haymitch? Are you serious? He won." Ash is just as surprised as any of us.

"We should watch it. To see what it's about." Liam instructs us. I am scared as to what I am about to see.

"We should also see if there are any other people we know that were involved." Trust Willow to continue. The curiosity took over me and I continued to look through the sketch book.

There were trees. Leaves were covering up what hides behind them. I can make out podiums, they all surround this one silver building, and people are lying on the floor blood surrounding them. A tall blonde boy who looks like a weightlifter is holding a massive sword. It's dripping with blood. A smallish girl is arranging knifes in her jacket. They look pretty lethal. At the bottom it says: The Bloodbath from where I was standing.

These sketches are darker than the ones dad has in his studio at home. He normally paints the meadow or the bakery or us. These are scary, haunting. The next one is in a cave. It's a picture of a leg. It must be dad's leg. It has a massive cut that goes all the way down to the bone. Mum is hovering over it thinking about what to do. This is horrible. Dad having a wound that Is that horrible. Everything around the edges of the painting is smudged, blurred. He must have had a fever at the time. Underneath it says: the Cave.

By the time I have gone through a few of the paintings. There is a pile of tapes. Haymitch's is also there at the bottom. The rest are piles on top.

_The 65__th__ Annual Hunger Games  
Victor: Finnick Odair, Disrict 4_

_The 70__th__ Annual Hunger Games  
Victor: Annie Cresta, District 4_

_The 71__st__ Annual Hunger Games  
Victor: Johanna Mason, District 7_

_The 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games  
Victor: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, District 12_

This made my heart stop. Mum and Dad were in the games. They came out together. The last one made me even more shocked.

_The 75__th__ Annual Hunger Games  
3__rd__ Quarter Quell  
Survivors: Enobaria, District 2, Beetee, District 3, FInnick Odair, District 4  
Johanna Mason, District 7, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, District 12._

Survivors. All of the others say victor. This is interesting we have to watch them now. We had already been here for 4 hours.

"Shall we watch Haymitch's first?" Pippa finally breaks the silence, just like her mom.

We all nod and settle into our beds. Liam gets the lights and the TV comes to life.

* * *

**A.N we all know Haymitch's games, but they don't how will they react when they find out it's a fight to the death. Keep your eye out for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

**Liam's P.O.V**

Music blares out of the speakers. A man comes onto the stage, followed by a young boy.

"As you know we are hosting our second quarter quell" This man is repugnant. Snake like eyes. He makes me feel sick. His name was, President Snow.

"To serve as a reminder that two rebels died for each capitol citizen, the districts will offer up in tribute two young men and two young women, doubling the amount of tributes." It can't be that bad right. I mean it's not like anything will happen to the 47 other children.

He starts to read the treaty of treason. It explains what the Hunger Games is. It's a fight to the death. As soon as we heard that we skipped over it thinking that the rest wouldn't be important. The screen goes blank and white writing comes up:

_**The Reaping**_

"So that is how they choose who goes into the games. A massive reaping bowl with teenagers names in." Finn talks so much through the first 11 districts. It's shortened so it only shows the children at the end when they have all been reaped. District 12's reaping is played in full.

"Happy Hunger Games, May the odds be _ever _in your favour!" A capitol woman comes up. Ugh is that what the people in the capitol wore back then.

"As usual ladies first!" She makes her way over to the reaping bowl that contains the female tributes names.

**Willow's P.O.V**

Haymitch is a lot better looking back then compared to what he looks like now. After they all walk into the justice building the screen goes black again.

_**The Parade**_

The tributes are all dressed in ridiculous outfits. I don't know why until I see a familiar face, Caesar Flickerman. He mentions how the stylists so clearly reflect the major industry of each district. Mum said that back in the day 12's industry was coal mining. That isn't a very easy thing to reflect in different ways. He goes on about how 12 are always coal miners. Haymitch is in a very unflattering coal miners get-up. Then the screen goes blank again:

_**The Interviews**_

They are about to send children into an arena to kill each other. They are interviewing them about back home. Knowing that they will have a very slim chance of going back there. Haymitch is last on the stage.

"So Haymitch, What do you think about this year, having 100% more tributes in the arean?" Caesar questions.

"Well they are still 100% as stupid as usual, so the odds will be roughly about the same." He smirks at the audience and leans back into the chair.

"He didn't have to reach far for that." Josh murmurs. He is just like dad. He doesn't like death. He doesn't like the idea of killing. Dad always tells us 'don't make anyone try to change you, stay true to yourself' Dad's sketchbook I by Josh's side. It is open on a page. It has him and mum standing on what looks like a stage. They have strings coming of them and then at the top are the eyes of president snow. He is holding the strings. Dad has captioned it: Puppets, just another piece in their games.

A fanfare goes off and then a countdown. I must have switched off when the games came up. Haymitch is one of the first to the cornucopia. He grabs a knife and heads for the forest. He comes across an apple tree a few hours after the bloodbath. Finn, Pippa and Ash are encouraging him to eat it. Josh, Liam and I are just staring at the screen watching carefully what he does. I sniffs the apple and drops it and continues walking. A small boy comes across it later and takes a bite. His eyes go wide and he falls to the ground: Poison.

Haymitch is still walking. Where is he heading? A few days and nothing has happened. 18 died in the initial bloodbath. Haymitch has come across an alliance of boys. All of which are bigger than Haymitch. In less than a minute he has slit two of their throats and stabbed one in the heart. The fourth boy comes and grabs Haymitch from behind. He is strangling him. All of a sudden the boy drops his hand and falls to the ground dead. A blow dart lodged into his neck. Maysilee Donner appears out of the bushes and they form an alliance. They continued till they get to a cliff. That's when Maysilee Breaks it off.

She died shortly after a flock of pink birds attacked her. Haymitch stayed with her until her last breath. Then it was just him and the girl from 1. His intestines her hanging out. His arm was holding them in. Her eye was missing. They got to the cliff edge and she threw her axe hoping it will be the final kill. He collapses and the axe goes over the cliff. It comes flying back and lodges into her head the cannon blows and Haymitch is the victor.

* * *

Josh suddenly shuts the TV off. His eyes were wide and he just stared at the blank screen. We were all like that. Liam breaks the silence.

"OH MY GOD! That is awful what they put those kids through. 47 of them died for peoples entertainment!"

"How could they. This went on for 75 years" Pippa finally speaks

"At least they had the decency to stop the 75th games halfway through but then again there were only 6 survivors. 18 people still died in the last one." Finn is actually in shock. He now has a rough Idea about what happened to his father and why his mother is the way she is.

"Good Night, Everyone, we will talk in the morning" and with that Josh falls asleep.

I get out my torch and start looking through the book. There is the cornucopia on one page. Mum with her bow and arrow aimed at dad. I flick through and on the last page I come across a three part screen divider like there was when we saw the games. It allowed us to look at the same event at different perspectives. On one there is mum, holding some berries. In the middle, mum and dad beside the cornucopia, staring into each other's eyes with, love , hope and fear. And on the last one there is dad looking into mums eyes. Captioned:

_Both of us of none of us. Nightlock, 3…2…1_

The sketches are so dark, scary, they would fill nightmares. I tried to get to sleep the picture alive in my mind. Now I know not to mess with Haymitch when he is pissed. I don't think I could look at him in the same way. I ever so slowly spend the rest of the night between sleep and awake.

* * *

**A.N Willow has seen the berries but the others haven't how will the others react to The other's games. Keep an eye out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R&R I really want to know what you guys think of it so I know what to do and what not to do for my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V**

"_Prim! No! I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I am making my way up to the stage when I realise Prim is already there. No one has heard me. My sister is now going to die. I will kill snow. She is in tears._

_Don't be weak Prim. Prim don't leave me! I am just about to go say goodbye to Prim in the justice building when a bunch of arena parachutes come floating down. Half of them blow up the surrounding area._

"_NO! PRIM!" the justice building is still standing. I am running towards its doors when a massive one goes off. I see Prim in the window crying._

"_Katniss! Katniss!" I see the flames swallow her up._

"_NOOOO! Prim!" I burst into tears._

I shoot upwards. drenched in sweat and tears.

"Ssshhhhh, Katniss its okay" Peeta. I feel so bad for waking him up. " She is safe now"

The kids come jumping into my mind. They must have watched a full tape by now. I wonder whose games it was. I hope they don't get nightmares. When I think about it they would get more nightmares about the pictures Peeta had drawn whilst he was in 13. They were so dark.

**Josh's P.O.V**

The sun comes shining through the windows at the front of the house. I have to shield my eyes. I turn over to check on Willow she is sat up deeply engrossed by dads sketchbook. I peer over her shoulder and see a horrible sight. The place is familiar, it's the square. A man is on his knees. A wild turkey is hanging above his head. He has bloody lines across his back. A man in a white uniform is lying unconscious on the floor by another man in a white uniform. This man has his hand raised and in it is a whip. In-between the whip and the man's back is mum. Her hand is up to stop the whipping. I can only just make out the caption because of willows shoulder:

_Gale Hawthorne's whipping. The first in 20 years_

That's who that man is. Him and mum shared a childhood. She practically saved his life. This I had to run over to the house to ask the parents.

"Hey Willow"

"Oh He can get up in the mornings. What a surprise" The sarcasm dripping off her voice. I'm not in the mood to come up with some clever remark.

"Can I borrow that for a sec. I'm going over to ask what this is all about" Pointing to the sketch.

"Take it, I've seen them all three times over, I couldn't sleep after what I saw last night" Willow hardly ever averts her gaze. She must have been really affected by all of this new info because she looks away. Eager for me to take it away.

I jump up. My Head. I suddenly get that dizzy feeling you get when you stand up way too quickly. Finn decides to come with me to the parents. I hadn't realised he was awake all this time.

The air is bitterly chilly this morning. We burst through the house and Finn pushes me in and we end up a heap in the hallway.

"Nice one water boy"

"You're welcome Da Vinci" He started to call me that when I started to take my sketchbook into the meadow. Apparently he was an artist a long time ago, way before the dark days.

"Josh, Finn, is that you?" mum and dad are both in the kitchen with Gale. I can tell he is making dad a little tense.

"Yeah, Mrs Mellark, Josh wanted to ask you guys something" Finn says through a yawn.

"What's that then?" Gale gives me a questioning look.

"What is happening in this sketch? I know it's a whipping but I want to know why, mum, you have your hand out stopping this guy and you, gale, are on your knees being whipped with a turkey above our head." I let out. I put the sketch in the middle of the table so they can all see.

"Oh, and why is it the first in 20 years?" Finn adds on

"Because Josh…" Dad starts then looks at mum to continue

"Hunting past the fence was illegal back then" She then looks onto Gale.

"Me and Katniss were hunting partners, we used to sell meat so we could afford stuff, and then keep some to feed our families" Gale finishes.

"District 12 was a ridiculed district, the Capitol payed us no mind. The peacekeepers were feared but they were our friends. Your mother and Gale used to sell what they got from the woods to district officials, like the mayor, the head peacekeeper and the merchants such as the butchers." Dad continues. He is looking away. I think he thought once they were drawn out they would be out of his mind forever.

"One day, this day" Mum says gesturing towards the sketch. "I went into the woods to see Gale. He had that wild turkey on him. Cray, the old head peacekeeper from when I was around your age, loved wild turkey."

"When the door to his house opened it wasn't him. It was a man that went by the name of _Romulus Thread_, he saw me with the turkey and sentenced me to thirty lashes. I had had 40 lashes when your mother intervened. I was only 18 at the time. You see Cray let us continue to break laws. Some of the people had even forgotten that there were laws stating such things. Thread put a lot of people in the stocks within the first 6 months as head peacekeeper." Gale was just 18! Mom must've been 16 or 17.

"That was just after me and your mother got back from the victory tour. Just before the rebellion kicked in" dad has said something.

Finn and I are just gobsmacked at what we have just heard. Mum and Gale, hunting partners, they must have had a deeper relationship than that.

"The Capitol made Gale my _Cousin_ when I was in the games. Him being my best friend and all it would raise suspicions that I was just showing up the Capitol." Gale had left the room get some fresh air I highly doubt he wants the past dragged up.

"After the the 3rd Quarter Quell, Me and some others went to district 13. Gale had spent most of his type developing weapons for 13 to use. My sister was a healer, for 13. After the first set of bombs Gale had designed went off, she went in, I witnessed the whole thing from the square in the Capitol, and the second rounds went off and let's just say she ended up in a better place. She was only 13 when she died." Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke. I now know why I had never met this man, why she had the fear in her eyes. He practically killed her younger sister.

"Take it away and continue to watch the tapes" Dad said as he made his way to comfort my mum. I have never seen her cry a lot. She prefers not to look weak. Its only after nightmares, or a tribute to her on TV have I ever seen her cry.

Back out on the pavement Haymitch calls us over.

"hey water boy and Da Vinci, where have you just come from"

Oh great Haymitch wants to piss me off at 11 in the morning. I am now quite worried about what he will do to me. now that I know what he is capable of.

"Do you want to come watch some of the tapes with us, we have already seen yours so you won't have to experience it again" Finn has just asked a killer to come and watch the other games with us. Great. I cannot explain how stupid he is sometimes.

"Sure, I'll explain the itty bitty details you don't understand." And with that us three start towards the house. I smell burning. I sprint into the house to see Willow covered in flour. She was never able to bake like me or dad.

Haymitch walks straight past them into the storage cupboard which is full of boxes containing long lasting ingredients. Well that's what I thought it was full of until Haymitch walks out with two boxes. He places them both in the living room and opens them. Full of bottles that are full of alcohol.

"Who are we watching then kiddy winks!" I hate it when he calls us that.

"Finnick Odair, Finn's dad" Ash says. I can see Finn tense up, he never knew his dad, this is the first time he will see him. He has seen photos, but this is the first time he will get a taste of who his father was as a person.

"Finnick was a good man, It's a shame what they Capitol did to him." Haymitch remarks.

"What did they do to him?" Pippa is so nosy.

"Well he was fourteen when he won. President Snow couldn't mess with him until he was sixteen. He threatened to kill his family if Finnick didn't agree to his terms." Haymitch explains by now we had got food and we were prepared for what we were about to see.

"Go on" Ash prompts

"Snow used him as a sex slave for the Capitol women. They tried to do the same when your mother won but she disagreed." He said pointing and Pippa and Ash.

"So Snow killed Mom's family because she didn't want to sell herself to the Capitol?" Pippa looked ill. Ash looked like his entire life has been a lie.

"Come on, when are we going to watch the handsome Finnick Odair wield his trident" Haymitch was so pushy and with that Liam pressed the play button and the TV yet again came to life.

* * *

**A.N so I think I am going to put in Haymitch's P.O.V next time. Keep reading. Please R&R I want to know what you guys think of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N I hope you liked that last chapter. I didn't want it based just on watching repeats of the games. I will put something else in between the tapes to make it a bit more interesting. I need to know what you guys think of it so I need you it R&R.**

**Haymitch's P.O.V**

Wow they can be so silent. Normally I never get peace and quiet when they are around. Thank goodness for drink. I don't know where I would be without it. Finnick was such a good man; he died for his country's freedom. I couldn't face any of this without a bottle, I'm sure it's the same with the others it's just they don't want to lose it in front of their kids. I don't have any and the kids have never seen me sober so it's normal.

"Why do they always play that music in the beginning?" Liam Must be Gale's kid. He looks a lot like him actually, his accent is very strong, and it's obvious he's from 2.

"It's the anthem kid. That is the only music they seemed to have played. The tune is embedded in everyone that lived before the rebellion's minds. Don't hum it around your parents it brings back awful memories." I have a feeling I will have to censor what I say.

The reaping comes up. Finnick is using his good looks to his advantage. Even at fourteen. He was so vain. Finn let out a stifled gasp. Of course he has never seen his old man. I feel sorry for the guy along with all the other kids. They will soon have to watch their parents kill other people. Josh and Willow have it in for them when they see what trouble their parents caused. The rebellion tapes will be a surprise as well they don't know how important their parents were to the rebellion.

The fanfare blows and the parade starts.

"They dress them up to reflect the districts industry, 1, luxury items, 2, masonry." I start

"What was 4 and 7?" Liam interrupted me, now I have forgotten where I was.

"4 was fishing, 7 was lumber and paper." I know wish I hadn't come. It's too painful. Just then Josh speaks up, I was starting to think he wasn't there.

"It's barbaric, dressing up children who are about to be slaughtered in an arena for the people's entertainment. It's even worse that they interview them about life back home, knowing that only 1 person will live and get to go back." Blimey it's almost as if someone has turned the clock back 18 years, he looks and sounds just like Peeta just before he went in.

"Shush, Lets watch the interviews; I want to hear what my father has to say about the games."

Finnick walks on stage. They close up on his sea green eyes. He is wearing a shirt the same colour. I remember watching this interview live, He was flirty with the audience, he was confident.

The arena was just as I remembered. It was covered in a sheet of snow. Finnick seemed to get out of the bloodbath without a scratch. He had made an alliance with the other careers. They hid and waited it out, The 18 year old boys, killed anyone that stayed around.

"They are so good, did they learn that in the 3 days, they look like they trained for years before." Ash observed.

"That's because they did train for most of their lives for this opportunity. They came from the richer districts. They would train them up so they could go in and kill and come out again. Mainly from district 1, 2 and 4. Your father wasn't a career but he had a lot of practice fishing with spears and tridents so he was handy with them."

"Isn't that cheating? It gives the others a disadvantage." Liam's traits are starting to show. He is a strategic thinker; he would have made a good mentor in the games.

"Yeah, the Capitol didn't do anything about it though."

An avalanche comes down the mountain, Finnick and the girl from 1 are separated from the 2 boys. He is getting a lot of parachutes. When the girl from 1 is killed by a mutt a thin package comes floating down.

"Wow, a trident" Pippa and Willow are just amazed.

"It was the most expensive gift given to any tribute on record" I couldn't not say anything. It's a fact they needed to keep in mind.

He spent the next day weaving a net to trap his victims and within 2 days he was crowned victor of the 65th Hunger Games.

"He went back to 4. All victors returned to the Capitol when the games are on. That's when I met him. He had a lot of clients. It was pretty depressing for him. He couldn't tell anyone about his agreement with Snow. He started to ask for secrets, they became a very good weapon when the rebellion came up." I realise I have drank through 4 litres of alcohol.

"What happened that caused the rebellion to suddenly come up like that?" Willows curiosity never ceases to amaze me. She needed to know.

"Your parents, There was only ever meant to be one victor, they tweaked the rules so that when your parents were the last ones standing they revoked the rule change. What your mother did was the spark." I felt I had said to much. They all looked incredibly amazed.

"The Berries."

"Wh…what?" is all I can get out. How did Willow know about the berries.

"In dads sketchbook, there is a picture called: Both of us or none of us. Nightlock 3… 2…1"

I am amazed Peeta drew that. He never talked about it.

"Let me see the book." She hands it over.

The pictures are of the games, the tour, his torture, life in 12 during the rule of Thread. There is one of me with a bottle of alcohol in the meadow, it looks like im looking for something. Its captioned:

_Haymitch hunting for hope._

Another picture is the in the quell. Its Finnick, from Peeta's point of view. He is climbing up onto the podium. Finnick's hand is out stretched.

_Reassurance, Finnick a true friend._

Finnicks eyes show confidence, comfort and friendship. I snap the book shut and march over to the house.

"Heya Haymitch, have you been with the kids?" Peeta just calls in from the kitchen

"How could you draw these images, they are haunting. I would never want them stuck in my mind and now I do."

"They are in my head Haymitch. That is how I let them out. It's easier for me to wake up with a paintbrush than a knife." How dare he come back at me with that? I sleep with a knife because when I go to sleep I imagine the person that is going to wake me up is another tribute.

"That's personal. You are letting teenagers see the dreadful things that you have seen."

"The difference is Haymitch; I was the same age as them when I saw them. But I didn't see them in a sketch; I saw them with my own eyes. They are my own experiences. They are looking at them as if they are just sketches. I lived in those moments. They are haunting. The images will stick in their minds but the entire experience sticks in mine" I just sit there amazed that I actually followed that.

"Oh. It's just that Willow saw the scene with the berries."

"That book has all of the nightmares, and terrible memories before I was hijacked." He faltered saying he was 'hijacked' "My other sketchbooks and my art studio at the bakery contain those thoughts."

"Oh so that's what you do up there" I couldn't help myself from smirking at this comment.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, that store cupboard is choc-a-bloc full of it." And with that I leave. If only I could've handled my nightmares like Peeta and Katniss do. I made a mockery of myself in front of the entire nation.

I couldn't go back to the kids tonight I felt awful just watching Finnicks games. How would I cope with Katniss and Peeta's games, they were the son and daughter I never had. Thanks to that snake of a man. I'm glad the games are over. Hopefully they will never return.

**A.N so Haymitches point of view. I shortened Finnicks games because I felt that Haymitch wouldn't go into detail that much, him being drunk and having seen the games already. Chapter 8 will hopefully be up soon. Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated recently it's just that I have been really busy with school and everything I have been stepping in for all sorts and haven't had one evening where I could just write. I was even smart enough to get my third burn on my hands in two weeks.**

* * *

**Pippa's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. The Capitol was some messed up people. I used to think mom's fear of water was messed up. Dad has to hold her hand when she showers her always said it was because of her youth. I just want to know how she won and what happened to her to make her fear water.

She always has her hair long; I once saw her scalp covered in scars when she was brushing through it.

I feel really sorry for Finn, he has never met his father and he has just seen his father murder children, innocent children, all for the Capitols entertainment. Hopefully the games didn't change him.

Peeta's sketchbook is next to Willows head, she hasn't let it out of her sight since Haymitch returned it. I open to a page, it's a beach in the water there is a woman being washed by a big, handsome man. She is covered in blood, death staring me, her mouth open, she is most probably yelling.

_Johanna talking to Finnick after blood rain._

What is blood rain. I have never seen that beach in my life. My mother looks, _deadly_, its scary. Her eyes stick out like knives. I could only see a side view of Finnicks face. His eyes are caring and fierce. Its almost as if he is trying to calm her down.

It's the middle of the second night here in district 12. My friends back home will probably be playing hide and seek in the woods. Ash and I have never been allowed to play certain games in the woods. Mom never lets us out of her sight unless we are at school. I never understood why, but after watching these kids get killed I have a rough idea of why now.

**Ash's P.O.V**

I heard stirring, It was Finn or Josh because they were both in front of me.

Pippa is staring at Peeta's sketchbook. Its looks just like Pippa, covered in blood being cleaned by what looks like an older Finnick. Her eyes grab my attention, they are piercing.

"I didn't know mum could have a killer stare like that, Peeta must have really pissed her off then."

She jumped then whispered "Aren't you meant to be asleep little brother" I hate it when she calls me that I am only a few minutes younger than her. It was an odd coincidence that mum and Katniss both gave birth to mixed, un-identical twins.

"Aren't you?" I retort

"I couldn't sleep, and me neither I didn't know she had such a deathly stare."

"Why is she covered in blood. She is caked in it."

"blood rain, but from where, her and Finnick weren't in the same arena."

"I guess we will just have to find out and I have never heard of blood rain in my life."

"I'm going back to sleep Pip, Wake me in the morning, when the sunrises"

"I know when morning is. God Ash sometimes you can be a real ass."

I put my head back on my pillow and drift off.

* * *

**Johanna's P.O.V**

_Water is surrounding my ankles. A sharp zap is sent through my body and I collapse onto the floor in a heap. Screams are coming from my mouth but no one is acknowledging the. Peeta is across from me with dark eyes. A side effect of the tracker jacker poison. He is looking sorry yet determined to kill. Kill Katniss. _

"_Now, Johanna I know Peeta knows nothing, but it's different in your case. You do know rebel secrets." I am tempted to spit in this man's face. He may be in charge of Panem, for hell he sure isn't in charge of me._

"_I know nothing Snow, why don't you ask your spies, I'm pretty sure they're in the circle of gossip, all I know is that you're the subject of it." I retort. A hand comes across my face, the taste of blood lingers in my mouth._

"_Johanna, I have promised with a lot of Victors including you. That we weren't going to lie to each other."_

"_I am not lying, I know nothing, just hand us over to them, we are no use to you, we are only important to you because we were thrown in an arena, and got out only because we could send a knife through someone else's heart." The anger is swelling up inside me. "It's a shame none of us could send one through your heart, Panem would be better if you were dead." My blood is now splattered across his face from where I spat at him._

"_Dear, dear Johanna" He starts. "You have no right to call me dear, I only reserve that right for family, Oh wait, you killed them all!" Tears are pooling in my eyes._

"_Okay, Johanna, just tell me who is leading the rebellion and which victors have knowledge and are backing them."_

"_Who would want to be on your team? I surely wouldn't, only people like careers would be on your team since they do nothing but follow the rules, the other districts like to mix things up a little, for example, 12 with the star crossed lovers. You have ruined that image for good, if you win, which I highly doubt you will."_

"_I'm looking forward to seeing you next time." He turns around and I see him point upwards to the man that presses the button that sends charges of electricity. He is ordering him to raise the voltage._

_A shock goes through me, it's a sharp and painful zap._

"NO!" I am covered in sweat and tears. Jake is stirring

"it's not real, not real." I pull myself into a fetal position. After about 20 minutes and deciding I couldn't go to sleep I decide to take a walk.

Across the landing there is light coming out from door that is slightly ajar. Its Peeta's studio. I bend my head around the corner. He has a sketchbook infront of him, he doesn't recognize my presence so I simply say in a loud whisper.

"You still get nightmares, huh, bread boy?"

"Johanna, I was about to ask you the same question. I heard you, It was that time after my first tracker jacker dosage, when snow raised the voltage, wasn't it?" Damn he was good.

"You heard me?"

"I have a wife that wakes me up more than the twins did when they were new-borns. Not that I'm complaining. I know she has had a hard life. I stir at the slightest whimper in the night that I hear in my sleep, no matter how high the volume of it is."

"What's that?"

"My sketchbook, Volume 5." He holds it up.

"Even numbers are the sketchbooks containing all the happy things in life, like you guys, and the kids and the meadow. Things that make me smile and thank god for my life. Odd numbers are all the flashbacks I draw out and all the nightmares I have and experiences that haunt me."

"May I?" I ask. He hands it over to me and I flick through.

Katniss' face is almost in all of them. In one she is pale white and in a wooden box, dead. In another she is close up with an evil smile on her face arrow aimed and ready to fire.

Another one is me, In my cell, ankle deep in water in a position that looks like im having a seizure. I am underneath it simply says

_Johanna's torture in the Capitol._

"Wow, you remember it so well. I wish I could draw like you."

"How do you cope with the nightmares Jo?"

"I don't I force them to the back of my mind only to bring themselves back to the front whilst I am sleeping. Some nights I force myself to stay awake because I don't want to relive certain moments of my past."

"Oh, you need a hobby Jo. Katniss hunts, I paint and bake, Haymitch drinks, and Annie weaves nets. We do it to get rid of those thoughts. It puts your mind at ease"

"Thanks Peeta, It means a lot to me. I hadn't felt like I had a family until the Quarter Quell. I know I was hard on you but it was only because you're not meant to show love in the arena." The truth is was that I was actually jealous of Peeta and Katniss because they had each other and a family. I wished I had a sister like Katniss that would care for me. Or someone that loved me the way Katniss was loved. The reason I didn't like her back then was because she was loved by family and Peeta and she dismissed it as if it was a fly swarming around her face.

"I don't want the kids to see me." It took me a second to realise I had said that.

"I'm not following you"

"In the beginning of the games, you must have been about 12 or 13 at the time though. I was crying and looking weak. I don't want the kids to see me like that."

"I always think that my weaknesses are my strengths, you used your weakness to cover up your strengths and then show them when you think the time is right to prove everyone wrong. I admired you in your games, I was still of course in love with Katniss, but I admired the way you did what you had to do to survive. You're a survivor Jo and sure as hell you are going to get through this."

At 3 in the morning Peeta can still give a really great pep talk.

"Do you say that kind of stuff to Josh and Willow? It's a real confidence booster."

He chuckled "Josh is the most popular jock in school, he is the best wrestler and captain of the basketball team. All the girls swoon over him. I don't think he needs it. I tell that stuff to Willow because she is just like Katniss; fragile, she will get defensive and close up at the slightest provocation, even though she is the most popular girl in school alongside her brother, she keeps herself to herself."

"Pippa is just like Jake, quite reserved, she will say the right thing at the right time but Ash is just so. So, so sarcastic and the glares he give could kill, the remarks he comes out with are just plain rude and he always thinks he knows best." Peeta bursts out laughing at this, I can't see why though.

"What's so funny?!"

"It's just that your complaining about Ash when he reminds me of you back in the quarter quell."

"I was quite harsh on you back then, I guess it was because you were young and didn't know any better."

"Anyway, I'm going to head back to bed, I don't want Katniss to think that I have left when she wakes up from another nightmare. See you in the morning Jo."

"I should be calling you brainless. It is morning duh."

"Alright see you later" and he leaves the studio.

His paintings are amazing, so much colour and life. At the back of the room there in a bunch of canvases that all have pictures painted onto them. I start to flick through one when I realise it's all the kids together in my garden in 7 with the forest behind them, they must've been around 4 at the time, they are all running around playing what looks like tag. That put my mind at ease, I still have mixed feelings that the kids are going to see their mum and aunt Johanna cry and look weak, it's not like me at all.

* * *

**I promise i will update soon. i need more reviews so i know what people think of my story. so please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I am trying to find time now to write the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

**Willow's P.O.V**

Today we watch Aunt Johanna's tape. We all agreed when Finn had gone to sleep to talk about which one we watch next. We decided aunt Jo's to go easy on Finn; he had just seen his father when he was 14 killing people as if they were fish in the sea.

"So are we watching mum's tape today?" Finn brought me back since I realised I was staring at the image of Johanna death staring me, caked in blood.

"Nah, we are going to skip over to Aunt Jo's then going back to your mum."

"Why?" I just look at him like he is completely unaware that he has just seen his father who he has never met kill 6 teenagers in cold blood.

"I'm okay, I can handle it."

"This is the reason your mum is in a daze all the time, this is when she is mentally unstable, do you really want to see what made become like that just after you have seen your dad slaughter innocent children."

"He was trying to get out of there alive Will, I can handle mums tape."

Everyone who has ever known me knows that I am impossible to argue with, I never change my views or side, apparently im just as stubborn as my mum according to Grandpa Haymitch, he is like a second father to my parents, they are his kids he never had, he prefers it if we call him Uncle around him because Grandpa makes him sound like an old drunken war veteran full of love and war stories. Which he kind of is but he never tells us the war stories.

"well tough we are watching Jo's today if we want we can watch Annie's afterward."

"You never agree, only compromise, it's annoying you know?"

"Of course I know, I have a twin brother who I argue with over TV channels."

"Come on lets go get the others and start watching the games"

"Hold on Finn" I rush out of the door and run across to the adult's house.

"Dad, dad!"

"He is at the bakery with Jake, anyway what sup cheese buns" what is it with Aunt Jo and nicknames, mum is brainless I don't really know why and dad is bread boy, it's pretty obvious why and Josh is cinnamon buns to Jo but Da Vinci to everyone else.

"K, thanks Jo." I pant and sprint out the door behind me.

"Dad! Jake where is dad?"

"He is above the bakery, I would stop to take a breath if I were you."

"Thanks."

The backdoor of the bakery is wide open when I get there; the door to the studio is open above the stairs. I know I am not allowed up there but it was urgent so I went into hunter mode. That is what Finn calls it anyway.

Dad is facing away from the door towards the window, I can tell he sees me because my eyes make contact with his reflection. His eyes are black.

"What do you want?"

"Dad, How can you ask that?!"

"Sorry, you must have the wro…" He stops talking when I see realisation flicker in his eyes.

"Katniss, you mutt you almost killed me, you killed my family!" He turns on me and pins me up against the walk.

"Dad, no mum didn't try and kill you she loves you."

"You're lying"

"I'm not, you love mum and she loves you, me and josh love you."

"Willow?" His eyes are going blue around the edges he is coming back to himself. I don't have a clue what is going on with him.

"Yeah, it's me not mum, it's your daughter."

"Am I married to Katniss Everdeen? Real or not real?"

"What?"

"Real or not real?"

"Real, you are married to Katniss _Everdeen" _It was strange for me to say mums maiden name. I don't know what's happening to him and frankly it is scaring me. I was going to ask him to watch Jo's games with me but I see its pretty pointless now.

"Thank you Willow, If you hadn't have played the real or not real game with me I probably would have killed you." I hope he can see the shock that has registered on my face.

"What was with you just then?"

"Something happened back when me and your mum were just a little older than you." I can see him tense.

"Anyway what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering if you could come and watch Johanna's games with us to help explain whats going on because they are hard to follow, but what after I just saw, I'll ask Haymitch"

"No I'll come, I only get them once in a while they kind of just come and go, after one has been it takes a few days before another one comes, that is why I normally leave to go here early every 4 days, I want to explain the games to you."

* * *

"Wow, are these your current nightmares?" I am looking at all the canvases with mums piercing sadistic eyes that clearly aren't hers; the canvases are all bordered with a shiny kind of light.

"That is why I don't let you up here, you would start asking questions" He smirks at his own remark, who does that?

"Come on then Finn and the others are waiting for me they don't know I'm here. Finn would get worried; he is very protective of me most of the time."

"Ooh Willow you are a little heartbreaker, just go out with him I can see it in your eyes it's just a matter of can you?" we start to head out when he is locking up he turns to me.

"Willow, he loves you, it's pretty obvious that you return those feelings, if you don't know it, then I have to say that you are just like your mother during our Games and the Quell."

"Come on then let's go back to the house Josh and Liam will be getting impatient."

"That reminds me; I told Gale I would see how he is doing soo… How is he doing with you lot? Does he stick out like a sore thumb or does he blend in like his father?"

"He is actually a really nice lad, he isn't too curious into our lives and he doesn't thrust himself upon us."

"Come on we better hurry as to not worry _Finn" _OMG dad is soo embarrassing but he handles feelings a lot better than mum. I ram into him as you do when your friend says the boy you fancy's name and you want them to keep it a secret but your too happy about the thought of him to slap them.

As we make our way up to the house dad brings something up out of the blue.

"If you want an adult to watch them with you, you better ask Me, Jo, Haymitch and Jake even though he doesn't know what went on behind the scenes, he knows the strategies. Don't ask Katniss or Annie they are too fragile, they would break."

Something suddenly started to play on my mind.

"Thanks dad, Dad how come we have never met our biological aunt and uncles?" He drew in a sharp breath.

"You have to watch the tapes then the rebellion tapes. Most of what happened in the rebellion is to blame for your mother's nightmares and my horrific flashbacks, you have to watch the propogandas."

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Hi I'm back" Willow has been gone for what seems like ages. I had been tempted to run out of the house and find her to make sure he is safe.

"Oh My God Willow you were gone ages I was really worri…" I stop myself before I could embarrass myself any further. " Uh, I mean Josh was really worried about you, he is your older brother after all."

"Finn, dad is going to watch Jo and Annie's games with us today. He can help explain" My chest tightens. Her dad, watching the games with us.

"Uh, okay. Hey uncle Peeta"

"COME ON YOU GUYS WE WANNA START JOHANNA'S TAPE!" Liam's voice bellowed throughout the house.

"COMING!" I yell back, I am the oldest by a year unlike 20 minutes. My mum found out when she was pregnant with me just before my dad went to the Capitol where he never returned.

Josh and Ash sprint in from the kitchen and leap over the back of the sofa and I'm pretty sure a few springs broke.

"Oi, you two that sofa has a lot of sentimental value and I don't want you to put a hole in it."

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to break a spring in your valued SOFA!"

"Get off then and give your old man a seat on HIS sofa" Josh groaned and slid onto the floor by Ash's ankles.

"Are you guys ready for it?" I saw a side I have never seen in Liam before it's almost as if he was physically sick about what the Capitol did to these children.

The reapings come on and they go through quickly to district 7 where it is played in full. The girl is called who we all know will be Aunt Jo, we have to rewind and pause when we see her face. It isn't strong and looks like she is about to come out with a snide comment. The girl has nothing but fear in her eyes and they a flooded with tears. As the 17 year old girl makes way to the stage Ash and Pippa stand up and yell

"That is not mom, she's… she's weak and vunerable!"

"They say the games changed you, that only ever happened with Annie when she changed in the arena, all the others change before the games actually take place, The Capitol changed people, not the arena."

"She has never been _this_ weak before, she never cries ever, at least I have never seen her" Pippa's sentence was quietly drifting away when the parade comes up. Of course Johanna is in a tree suit. _Original and Unforgettable for a district whose industry is lumber._ She has the same amount of fear in her eyes as the reaping but there is a small twinkle of rebellion in her eyes. That is the Johanna that we all know and love.

Training scores go by in a hurry but Johanna's seemed to take forever.

"So let me get this straight the higher the number the more the careers will want to kill you because they see you as a threat standing in their way of a life full of riches?" Liam is just as confused as I am.

"The higher the number the more likely the careers will target you first, they will of course kill anyone at the bloodbath but if that person with the higher score escapes the bloodbath then they will be on the careers kill list preferably near the top." Peeta I explaining it to us like we are 3 and this s or first time we watched the games so therefore we want to understand how it works, but of course the strategies and process of the games is imprinted in his brain because for the first 17 years of his life they were the only period of time when people actually watched TV, other than mandatory viewings like the reading of the card or victory tour.

Caeser Flickerman is there sitting at a desk with a piece of paper in hand.

"Johanna Mason. With a score of… 4"

"A 4!? This is outrageous how could mother get a 4!"

"Its all a part of how she wins Ash" Pippa understands.

The interview comes on Johanna's is the only one played in full though.

"So Johanna, how are you finding the Capitol? And don't say with a map" The audience bursts out laughing.

"Is that what the sense of humour was like back then, jeez no offense but you must have had a really boring upbringing if those were the type of jokes you guys pulled." I didn't realise I had said that out loud because everyone was smiling, well Ash was snickering. At least someone finds it amusing.

"Well Caesar the people are very welcoming, I don't see how you can keep yourself from shielding your eyes from the fluorescent colours you people wear, the tributes have to be able to have sight in the arena otherwise you're pretty useless without it, you're blinding them, im not 100% sure about the others but I am 100% sure that I am going to end up blind not because of a weapon but because of all the weird and wonderful Capitol styles." Ash smiles at this, this is just a little inkling of the Johanna he was raised by. Caesar just looks taken aback by this comment then a buzzer goes off and Johanna just smirks and yells

"See you in the arena, oh wait I won't because you don't have to go into that hellhole to die!"

"That was probably cut out when they did the interviews live because I never remembered that. She has put herself in a lot of trouble with Snow."

* * *

**Can you wait for the arena bit or what! Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I really need reviews so I know how it is going.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Johanna is way over her head here. How could she say such a thing on live television. It obviously wasn't live because they edited it out.

"What just happened?" Willow asks

"Johanna just got in trouble with the president that's what just happened, I can't believe she just said that. Actually I can but it's just not possible." I reply.

"Here comes the arena, shush I want to see mum win" Ash is so impatient.

They are on the pedestals waiting for 60 seconds to go past before they can run. Jo is tearing up. The gong rings and she gets away unharmed, without a scratch, with knife or two.

"A knife, how is that going to help her?" Of course Liam is thinking of strategy.

"She will defend herself with it and take other weapons from people that have died, DUH" Pippa sounded just like Johanna then.

"Just watch and see, I have already seen these games, these games were my first year in the reapings, my eldest brother was in his last year and my other brother was in his 3rd reaping." Rye was only 15 back then it's a shame what happened to him and Leo and dad 18 years ago.

The boy from district 4 was so arrogant; he approached a lake with an island in the middle, Johanna was on that island crying, as he approached the island Johanna's eyes showed something else, strength, she whipped around and threw a knife at his heart, then she whispered.

"You should know better to attack a crying 17 year old, as it was this 17 year old was acting so that assholes like you wouldn't target me, but I would target you."

He collapses in the water and the cannon goes off, she rips the knife out and takes his weapons and supplies and walks off with a smirk, she looks around like she is being watched and runs away tears coming from her eyes.

"Wow, your mum is so damn cool." Finn is the worst when it comes to consoling people. Pippa and Ash are just staring at the screen as if they have just seen the biggest shock of their lives. They have just seen their mom kill a boy with a smirk on her face.

"How could.. could she do..do that?"

"Like I told you the Capitol change people, the games change people."

A few days went by and Johanna had killed the girl from 2 whilst she was hiding in the bushes whimpering and the girl walked past scouting the perimeter of their camp.

"Don't mess with me career, I am a very pissed off." She whispered

"Does she always do that to people she kills? Whispers evil things to them, I mean." Josh is looking at me with scared eyes.

"she only ever did it in the arena, I haven't seen her kill anyone outside of it, she wasn't well enough to go to the Capitol when the rest of us did, she wasn't there for the end of the rebellion."

"Why not?" Ash looked at Pippa with a strong stare, she returned it of course, there was no use in listening in on their silent conversation. Finn and Willow were edging closer as the games continues they seemed oblivious that they were doing it.

A few days had past in the arena and the last 4 people left were Johanna, of course, the boy from 1, the girl from 1 and the boy from 2. Johanna is left with 3 careers to kill, I don't know how she is going to do it. Johanna witnesses the whole thing, the careers break off their alliance and go off in their own directions leaving a few spear tips and food. Johanna scavenges these and settles herself in the canopy of the forest following the careers.

She jumps down silently hitting the floor when the two boys are fighting. She has the biggest smirk on her face I have ever seen.

"_Hello boys" _They stop and whip their heads around thinking it's the girl from 1. Their eyes go wide when they see Johanna, they thought she was dead or still in hiding. Before they could say anything one had a spear through his heart the other had an axe in his head. Both cannons go off and she just walks over them, leaping over like she doesn't want to touch the bodies, she smirks up at the sky.

"Is this entertaining you, Snow?"

"Why does Johanna do that? Doesn't she know she is making things worse for herself?"

"I honestly don't have a clue what went through her mind during the time she was in the arena."

The gamemakers brought the last two girls together.

"Johanna, isn't it, District 7?"

"Yes, you must be Scarlett, District 1" She has gone back to her weakling act.

"Don't play weak with me, I saw you kill the boys, I was just about to do it myself, I also saw you kill the boy from 4."

"Oh good I can be myself, acting is really tiring, just a quick question, which method do you prefer?"

"Method?" I remember this exchange between the two as if it was only yesterday when I last saw it, I didn't realise I was mouthing the entire conversation between them.

"Dad, why are you mouthing what they are saying?"

"Because Josh, that was the biggest highlight of those games, it was played so much in that year, people pratically memorised the exchange between Johanna and Scarlett."

"I mean which method of death would you prefer, I have, axe to the head, that would be quickest, knife to the heart which of course is a little bit slower that the axe, then I have cut you deep in the limbs and watch while you get blood poisoning and bleed to death. Wow careers really are thick, they don't teach you anything except how to use sharp objects."

"Do not insult my district or the people of it." Scarlett was just getting ready to throw a spear

"I just want to say last thing before I say goodbye, can I do that Scarlett?" Johanna has lowered her hand so it is wrapped around the knife in her belt.

"If you must." Scarlett looked tired of this exchange already.

"Goodbye Scarlett, I'll give you a mention on my victory tour." Before Scarlett realised what she said a knife went sinking into her heart quickly followed by an axe in her head. A cannon goes off and Johanna is the victor.

"OMG, I am never getting on the wrong side of mum again!" Ash breaks the awkward silence of about 3 seconds.

* * *

**Liam's P.O.V**

I can't believe Johanna can kill that viciously. The interview with Caesar comes on, the interview with her as victor of course.

"Congratulations, Johanna for being the victor of the 71st annual hunger games."

"That isn't something you should congratulate Caesar, I had to kill innocent children in there. They haunt me"

"Well Johanna, what are you going to do when you get back home."

"Probably go and chop some trees down, there is no way I'm hanging around on my sofa." She looks really bored about where this interview is headed.

"Is there anyone back home?"

"I thought you asked that before the arena when you are trying to make the tributes miss home even though you know they aren't ever going back. Caesar, there is no one back home except my family. Have you ran out of questions yet?" She laughs lightly to herself and Caesar joins in.

"Are you sure you don't have a special man waiting for you? I know now there will most probably be a long cue of suitors waiting for you when you get back home."

"Well if so I will choose the one I believe I cannot survive without."

Then there is a short clip of all the highlights of the games. We have already seen them all the way through. Johanna hurries off and then they move onto the victory tour, where she met Finnick, they both seem to have quiet conversations in 4. That puts a thought in to my head.

"Were they having an affair, Peeta?"

"Who, Jo and Finnick, No definitely not, Finnick loved Annie, she was reaped to get Finnick to work alongside Snow, Finnick still loved her after Annie had a meltdown. Those two are discussing rebel plans."

"Wait there was talks of rebellion even before the last games?" Josh joins the conversation. He has been a great pal recently, he has been going through what goes on and where everything is in the district, after all I am transferring here after the holidays.

"Oh yeah, Katniss and I just provided the spark. The idea of rebellion was around since, well as long as anyone can remember."

"Shall we move onto Annie's games or should we have lunch first?" Apparently Ash and Finn are motivated by food according to what Josh tells me.

"Lunch first; re-watching these tapes can work up quite the appetite." Of course for Peeta he was watching these games again. We all walk into the kitchen, we all sat around the island in the middle whilst Peeta made us cheese buns.

"So any questions about the games?" Willow is the first one to respond to this.

"Yeah, dad how come the 75th Hunger games had survivors, not victors, and how come you, mum, Jo and Finnick were among those survivors?"

"Well Willow, as you know me and your mother provided the spark to the rebellion, President Snow wanted to get rid of us, and they change the rules for the quarter quell, so they sent past victors that were suspected to be rebels back into the arena, that way we would die without the president being suspected, Katniss and Johanna were the only living victors from their districts and Snow made sure Finnick and Annie would go in but an elderly victor, Mags volunteered for Annie, she knew Annie would crumble. Beetee, I haven't seen in a while, he created a lot of hi-tech weapons for the rebellion, I haven't heard from him in over 10 years. I volunteered to protect Katniss, we formed an alliance with Johanna, Beetee and Finnick and we broke out of the arena only to be rescued by a District 13 hovercraft."

"Cool!"

"Not cool Finn, Me, Jo, Enobaria and Annie were taken to the Capitol we weren't picked up." Peeta goes rigid as if he is trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"What happened whilst you were there?" Pippa is prying into too far.

"Torture happened, Pippa. I would rather not go into details, I need my sketchbook." He goes out and sits in the living room with his sketchbook it has a number 5 on the spine.

"Does he always do that?" I ask when everyone has turned back to their lunch

"Do what?" Josh looks up from his lunch the others keep on eating

"Tense up then draws"

"Mum says it helps him get the bad memories and nightmares out of his head."

"Oh." Is all I can reply to that answer of Josh's.

* * *

**Please R&R i am really dissapointed about how many people arent reviewing, i need to know what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am feeling a little better that I got some good reviews on my last chapter, keep it up, I need to know what you think. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

Mum's tape is going to be on the screen any minute now. Peeta keeps looking over his sketchbook at me and Willow who are sitting on the floor chatting away about the games.

"So Finn, are we ready to watch Annie's tape?" Willow really wants to watch them so we can go straight onto her parent's games tomorrow. She sounds just like one of the escorts out of these tapes, she has put everything on a schedule, I can't stand it, I hate being on schedule, I think that's why I like her so much.

"Yeah, let's do this, I want to get onto the quarter quell and the rebellion." I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but it failed. I haven't been sleeping all too well after I watched my dad's games. That is why I want to see the Quarter quell and the rebellion propos, they are the closest of what my dad looked like before he _died._

"Alright, come on then Liam, turn the TV on." Peeta orders.

A Capitol woman with a turquoise wig and outfit comes out onto the platform, she obviously thinks she looks amazing. In my opinion she looks bloody ridiclulous.

"Welcome, Welcome, Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The video is played, I have a feeling they always show that video, its about the dark days before the Hunger Games.

"As Always ladies first." She waddles over to the reaping bowl, my dad is sat on one of the chairs looking straight ahead, probably wishing he was on his boat, fishing or sailing into the summer.

"Annie Cresta!" the look on mum's face was shocking, she was 17 just a few years younger than my dad, his face went pale and his eyes went wide. She was shaking like a leaf when she approached the platform, she looked back at Finnick and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, well, well it looks like these two know each other, Claudius this will make interesting press." Caesars voice booms over the tape.

"And now for the boys! Nathan Tillips"

An 18 year old boy walks confidently to the stage, he is obviously a career, he smirks back at Finnick and he rolls his eyes. They both shake hands and Finnick rushes into justice building.

Mum is dressed into a mermaid outfit and Nathan is dressed as a merman. At the end of the parade Finnick puts a protective arm around mum and takes her out saying she was great.

"How long did mum and _dad_ know each other before she went into the arena?"

"Annie was good friends with Finnick's younger sister Natalie, Annie and Finnick became close friends just before he went into the arena, after the arena Annie treated him the same as anyone did before he won. She treated him as Finnick, not as Finnick the victor. I was good friends with Finnick, he told me the night before she went into the arena they confessed their feelings for one another."

"so they were childhood friends who were eachother's true love?"

"Finn we have had to pause it now, that means more time to wait until we watch mum and dads games!" Willows scheduling is getting a little out of hand and I don't want to get her moody, I just smirk at her and nod to Liam, signalling to press play.

The interviews came up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage,District 4's female tribute, Annie Cresta!" a round of cheers and applause erupts from the crowd.

"Hello Caesar" She hasn't changed a lot since then and this was about 24 years ago.

"So Annie, is there a special guy back home? Tell me what is your relationship with our very own Finnick O'Dair?" I cannot believe he is prying into mums private life.

"I am best friends with his younger sister, Natalie and we are quite good friends with each other, that is it."

"I saw more than friendship in his eyes at the reaping when you were reaped."

"How am I supposed to know his feelings Caesar? He only ever tells me about what he does, not what he feels." She giggles. "He tells me I am his best friend; we did grow up together after all."

"Oh that's _interesting._"

The buzzer goes off and mum goes off stage.

They pan over the tops of the trees and then a bird's eye view of the arena they spin into the tributes circling the cornucopia, As far as I can see there is a dam and a small river flowing from it. It appears to be the only water source, the game makers want to get everyone together so it will be quicker.

"You have to remember, that Snow knew Finnick's feelings for your mum, Finn, Snow set it up so that Annie would get picked as a tribute as a warning to Finnick." I don't know what brought him on to say that. Then I realise that my hands are clenched up in fists and Willow is holding one of them trying to calm me down. I just give a sad smile and look back at the TV.

"Annie, Finnick said we should stick together and find water." Nathan says running after her.

"Okay, Nate I think it's we should head this way, I can almost feel the water."

"Okay, I'll watch your back" They continue walking through the trees, it's not a forest, the trees are too spaced out, it's more like an orchard of trees than a forest it's too straight and organized.

"I can't believe it, you did it Annie." A loud whisper fills the forest and Nate gives her a congratulatory hug.

"Ssshhh, someone might hear you, let's just follow it and see where it takes us, okay." Nate's eyes go wide and I know why, the girl from 1 comes from behind Annie. An axe goes flying and Annie lands on the floor in a heap. Nate's head was now rolling away from his body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mum was screaming like she was in a horror film. The girl from 1 just stared at her like 'What the hell is her problem?' She retrieves her axe and mum runs off into the woods, still screaming. She climbs a tree and just sits there staring into space like she wasn't aware of her surroundings at all.

It was awful, that is what made mum _snap_. I can't watch this anymore. I storm out of the house and stumble onto the patch of grass in the middle of the small round about at the end of victors village. I collapse in a heap, sobs wracking my body.

* * *

**Willows P.O.V**

Annie is now sitting in a tree, her face in her hands. I feel Finn tense up; I see tears welling up in his eyes. He stands up abruptly and hurries out of the room. I look to dad, he gives me a sad smile and mouths '_go talk to him, all that happens is the arena floods, go and talk to him, he needs someone to support him.' _ I nod and creep out after him. The warm September air is refreshing, I have been cooped inside all this time. That's when I see him, he has his back to me but I know he has put himself in the fetal position, I see him shaking.

"Finn, are okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" I have never seen anyone move so fast, he jumps up like he has seen a ghost.

"Oh, Willow I didn't hear you, did you go into hunter mode?" His eyes are red and puffy clearly evident he has been crying.

"Oh, Finn" I run and pull him into a hug, this isn't like our usual hugs, he rests his head on my head while I bury myself into his chest.

"Willow, I have something I need to tell you."

"Me too, Finn" I am going to tell him how I feel, I look up to see him staring down into my eyes. His hands resting on my cheeks. The next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine.

"There, now what did you want to tell me willow?" I am still staring into those gorgeous sea-green eyes.

"Nothing, come on your mum would have won by now, shall we go back inside, I'm getting kind of chilly." I say taking his hand in mine.

"Can we just talk, I don't want to go back in there just yet, I just can't believe my mum _snapped_ like that" He looks down at his feet, almost in disappointment that he had just been crying.

"Hey, sure, just remember, you're dad still loved your mum even after what happened to her in the games, at least she is better now." I feel tears welling up in my eyes now.

"I know but why couldn't the Capitol just leave him alone, its seems obvious, Haymitch even told us, it was a depressing life for him." I can tell he is really hurt. I peck him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah but in the end, they did get married, and they had a son, who may I add, looks just like his father who happens to have gone down I history as a hero. You're my hero Finn."

"Thanks Willow, you're right it is getting chilly. Oh and by the way, you're telling your dad about us." He says with his winning smile. Oh god, dad is going to kill him, now that I know he was a victor of the hunger games, the expression is literal, dad _could_ kill him.

"Sure, you know my dad could kill you, and now that I know what he has been through I don't doubt he isn't capable of it." Worry comes over his face.

"Oh my god you're right, I better start running to get a head start" He jokes.

"Come on then, let's go." I say taking his hand in mine and we slowly walk back to dad's old house.

* * *

**A.N please write reviews, i really need to read them so i have an idea about what to write, because i just want you to enjoy the chapters, i do write them for you guys after all. So Willow and Finn, huh. keep the reviews flowing. I need feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Okay People this is the chapter most of the reviewer have been anticipating. That's right the 74****th**** annual hunger games are here. Please R&R. BTW I am loving the reviews I am receiving. Thank you, keep it up.**

* * *

**Josh's P.O.V**

Dad left us last night after Annie had won. There was an earthquake that broke the dam and flooded the arena, she was the last one swimming. Today Haymitch said he would come and join us, his exact words were

"_Does your dad still have a lifetime supply in that cupboard for me, if so I'll come and watch with you, I can't face the games without a bottle."_

So I basically told him yeah, I'm not lying dad said some of that stuff had been in that cupboard for 18 years, apparently him and mum kept a secret stash for Haymitch in case if there was ever a supply hold up in the Capitol. Willow and Finn seem _friendlier_, I choose to ignore my suspicions because they would've told me right I mean Willow is my sister and Finn has been one of my best friends since I was born, the other best friends are Pippa and Ash, we tell each other everything.

"Josh why are you always up so early, why can't you be normal and sleep in?" That's right its 6 in the morning, I guess it's just habit because I have been waking up at 5:30 every morning since I was 3 to go help down at the bakery before school starts.

"Habit, can I get you anything, Pippa?" Her hair is in a brown mess and her eyes are covered by her hands, I guess she is trying to get sleep out of them.

"Cinnamon rolls, warm, as usual, thanks" She says as she takes a seat at the island.

"Why are you up so early _Pippa_?"

"Don't return my questions back at me." She retorts "If you must know, its mom's games, I've never been so afraid." I've never seen her look so… whats the word? _Vunerable._

"We are watching my parent's games today, they both got out _alive_, I think it will be harder to watch both my parents together, they broke the rules remember" I put my hand on her back, like you do if your comforting someone, reassuring is more like the word, Pippa doesn't like to be comforted.

"Morning, josh, Pippa." Willow skips in, I give her a warning glance and she suddenly realises Pippa at the island, her head goes down.

"Pippa? Wrong?" That's it I cant let Pippa have to explain it again, I stride over to willow and drag her into the hallway.

"Oww, you're just like dad according to mum,_ can't judge your strength"_ she hisses

"and you're just like mum according to dad, _being social isn't your strong point._ Okay just listen, Pippa is just… vunerable at the moment after seeing her mom in the games, you would be right now if Jo was your mum." Loud whispering really draws attention to yourself, I don't recommend it, the whispering makes it look like something secret and confidential which makes people want to listen in, the loud part makes it look like you don't give a damn about who hears it so the will listen in.

"Guys, whats up with Pippa, Ash won't be happy to see his sister quietly crying to herself alone in the kitchen." I didn't realise Finn was behind me, Willow's lips twitched upwards into a smile, okay I now really have to suspect something is going on with between them.

"She is feeling vunerable. But don't comfort her just _reassure _her." Wow Willow actually listened to me.

* * *

It is now 9 in the morning and according to Willow's schedule Haymitch should be over here any minute now.

* * *

It is now 10 in the morning and Willow has given up waiting for Haymitch, she and Finn went out to grab him from his pig sty of a house.

Liam and Ash are getting impatient now, so is Pippa, I think it will make her feel better if she watches my parents games because then she will see that they were made to kill one another so that they could live.

"WILLOW, FINN! I WAS ON MY WAY WHEN YOU CAME AND DRAGGED ME HERE!" Haymitch's voice bellows from outside.

"Josh, have you got the drink ready?" Liam leans over and whispers to me. I give him a reassuring nod. Just as Haymitch drops to the floor, legs spread out on the floor, his back pressed up against the sofa. He opens the box next to him.

"All right, kiddies, let's do this mother fu-" No one except me and Pippa heard the end of that sentence as the anthem blared throughout the living room, I never noticed it before. Surround sound, _sweet._

The reapings are quick in the districts leading up to twelve, I notice a blonde haired boy who looks like he could win with his bare hands and the girl next to him looks like she could kill with her glares. How could mum and dad get out of there when these guys are in there as well?

"Cato and Clove, careers, they were vicious, clove was in a fight with Katniss and she decided to monologue, great way to stay alive, she was killed soon after, sorry spoiler alert." Haymitch interrupts the district 6 an 7 reapings they are only about 30 seconds tops. District 11 was upsetting, a 12 year old girl was reaped and nobody volunteered to take her place, a dark skinned, tall, muscly man walks up onto the stage as the male tribute.

"Thresh and Rue, she was a lovely, pure little girl, she didn't deserve to die the way she did."

"Haymitch shush, we all know everyone that is reaped is dead except for Peeta and Katniss." Liam Hissed.

"Okay. Just don't laugh at me, I kind of made a fool of myself at this particular reaping." His gaze goes back down to the bottle in his hands before he takes a swig.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!" the Capitol woman exclaims, she looks slightly familiar.

"The one and only, _Effie Trinket." _Haymitch is always one for snide comments whenever they are needed.

"OMG, _that's _Aunt Effie!" Willows eyes go wide, Aunt Effie couldn't make it this year due to her job back in the Capitol, her restaurant needed her there, and she just sent us some cash and some chocolate, she promised she would be here for Christmas. The video of the dark days had just finished.

"I just loved that!" She trills, there is a bit too much enthusiasm as she is after all pulling out the names of children that could be dead in the next three weeks.

"As usual ladies first." I know it's moms name, I mean she goes into the arena, right?

"_Primrose Everdeen!" _the big screen in the square zooms in on a 12 year old girl with two braids, I notice that she has mom's, now Willow's mockingjay pin, I noticed it on the district 12 tribute in Haymitch's games. Is it some sort of family heirloom or something. Primrose it out of the roped area for her age group when a skinny dark haired girl runs out of the ropes.

"PRIM, PRIM. NO. NO. I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE." She runs into the other girls arms.

"_Prim, go, go now, prim go find mom, go find mom!" _ the little girl is still hanging onto the dark haired girl, then I realise that is mom, _Everdeen._

"She volunteered to save her sister!" A tall 18 year old boy that looks a lot like Liam comes and picks Prim up.

"Thanks Gale." Mom says quietly but the entire world picked up on it. That's Gale, but he lives in two.

"Well, Well, District 12's very first volunteer, Come on up." Mum slowly climbs the stairs and is forcefully dragged by Effie to centre stage.

"What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen" she whispers.

"I bet my hat that was our sister."

"Yes" Mum looks out to the crowd, out to the mountains that lie behind them probably wishing she was there. Effie goes over to the boys reaping bowl and she is back at the microphone in 3 seconds.

"Peeta Mellark." Dad hasn't changed a bit. It is strange looking at mum and dad at our age, they look scared out of their skin. Haymitch staggers out of his seat at the back of the stage and goes up to mum.

"I like this one, she has…" He pauses as if he is trying to find the right word. "Spunk! More than you anyway!" He says walking up to the front of the stage pointing up into one of the cameras as if he was addressing the Capitol. Mom looks disgusted, like she does most of the time when Haymitch is super drunk around us.

Mum and Dad make eye contact and shake hands, mum's face is unreadable and dad's face is blank, a second later the screen goes blank. I didn't realise I was holding onto Pippa's hand like a lifeline, I apologise and she just smiles as if it was okay. Haymitch pauses the tape and looks around at all of our faces.

"So, any questions so far?"

* * *

**I thought i needed to to put a cliff hanger in. It will keep you on the edge of your seats waiting for Chapter 13, were i resume the 74th annual Hunger Games. Keep Reviewing**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**I let it on a cliff hanger last time; I hope you were biting your nails in anticipation for this chapter.**

* * *

**Willow's P.O.V**

Mum had volunteered to go into the games to save her sister, my Aunt. Prim.

I still can't get that kiss out of my head. Finn's lips pressed up against mine, just after he ran out of his mums games.

"So, any questions so far?"

Finn is the first to ask. "So was that Liam's dad, the one that took Prim away?"

"Yeah, Prim, such a nice girl, she would've loved to have met you guys. Gale and Katniss used to be hunting partners, and best friend, after she got back from the games there was a massive love triangle between her, Peeta and Gale, to cover it up so it looks like your mother's actions weren't motivated by hatred for the Capitol but out of love for Peeta, the Capitol made Gale pose as Katniss' cousin. After the rebellion he left to get a fancy job in 2." You can hear the distain in Haymitch's voice as he talks about Gale. I can sense he doesn't like him.

"Dad hasn't changed a bit looks wise, was he the same person back then?" Josh always looks beneath the surface of people; he never does it with his family though.

"Your father was the about same person as he was 18 years ago, he isn't quite the same though. Just remember no one comes out of the arena unharmed, Katniss and Peeta went through 2 arenas and a rebellion in the space of 2 years, and it changes a person. Let's continue, you have to see the parade or you won't understand your mother's nickname." And with that Haymitch presses play.

The chariots come out and it still amazes how the horses move forward and don't need steering, Caesar Flickerman and Claudias Templesmith are laughing at the district 3 costumes, then they stop talking as District 12 comes out of the training centre, they are on fire, literally, mum and dad have flames coming off their black as coal bodysuits, I notice something that none of the other districts have done, all the tributes from the other districts aren't holding hands, mum's hand is tightly linked in with dad's, then as the crowd screams their names they raises their joined hands into the sky, this only makes the crowd scream louder. I am just mesmerised by them, they are breath taking.

"Wow." Finn exhales, I look over at him and he winks at me, of course always the charmer. I blush and smirk back at him and re-avert my gaze back onto the screen. The screen goes black as it goes onto the training scores and the interviews and the pause icon was hovering in the corner of the screen. Josh, Liam, Ash and Finn all jump up and swiftly make their way to the kitchen.

"LUNCH! Come on girlies!" Liam bellows, he is really friendly, he has just come into the group and he is one of us now.

"Willow, you have gotta admit mum looked really scary and rebellious in that get-up." He jokes.

"Yeah, josh dad looked just like you in his get-up" I retort, me and Josh have bantered with each other since birth, mum and dad always stopped us before it got into a fight.

"Oi, you two cut it out, I don't want to pull you apart _again_" Finn says with a bacon sandwich filling his mouth.

* * *

Haymitch is still sat on the floor in the living room, just where we left him.

"Haymitch" Pippa goes up close and softly sings his name.

"Huh" A knife flies up from Haymitch and he starts thrashing it in front of him, Pippa saw and had had about a second to register before he started thrashing. Liam just looks at Pippa as if he has seen the scariest thing in the world, and we have been watching_ the hunger games. _

"Are you all right Pippa?" I honestly think that they should date. OMG they can double date with me and Finn.

"Yeah I'm fine, not a scratch." And with that we all reconvene in our places where we were before lunch. Liam presses play and Caesar is sitting at a desk with a piece of paper infront of him.

"From District 12, Peeta Mellark with a score of… 8" Dad got an 8 that means he has just got into career alliance. 8-10 was the training score acceptance for the careers.

"Last but not least… Katniss Everdeen… with a score of… 11!"

I am processing this in my head. An 11 we have never seen one of those before, mum must have been good.

"It wasn't her fighting techniques and survival skills that got her that 11" Haymitch interrupts

"What do you mean?" I am not following that is what they mark you on.

"I mean, little _sweetheart" _he calls me that when he is being patronizing, he calls mum sweetheart and me little sweetheart, and trust me, it isn't out of affection, even if we are his equivalent to family. "They did that so the careers would target her, that way she would never get out of there alive."

Now it's Finn's turn to ask "Haymitch, what did aunt Katniss do in there"

"Shot an arrow at the gamemakers, trust me it ain't anything compared to what she did for her training evaluation during the quell"

"What did mum do at the quell?" Josh is leaning forward to listen to Haymitch now.

"I will tell you once we get there." Haymitch states as if its the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

Stills of the other tributes chatting with Caesar overlap one then there is a still of Caesar on his own sitting on the chair and it turns into a video.

"District 12, you know her as the girl on fire, but we know her as the lovely Katniss Everdeen!" A round of applause deafens me and a young dark haired girl walks onto the stage, she looks nothing like mum, her dress is red, down to her ankles, the base of her skirt is a mixture of oranges and reds, she is on fire, it has one strap going over one of her shoulders, it is see through, the only thing indicating there is a strap is all of the small red and silver rhinestones climb over her shoulder representing the embers.

"That was quite an entrance you made at the parade, do you want to tell us about it?" mum is just focused on the audience before she turns her head as if she finally notices the are waiting for something.

"What?" She sputters, Finn snickers and me and josh give him a glare he raises his hands in mock surrender.

"Someone appears to be a little stage fright, I said, that was quite an entrance you made at the parade." He chuckles, egging the audience to join in with him.

"I wa..was ju..just trying not to burn to death" She splutters, OMG my mother is stage fright out of all things she is afraid of its an audience.

"when you came out of the training centre, I tell you, my heart stopped, did anyone else experience this?" He gestures the question to the audience. " I tell you m heart stopped" He repeats, mum looks him right in the eye then smiles sweetly and says

"So did mine" she giggled. The audience erupts into laughter. Seriously it's not even that funny.

"So tell me are they real?" Caesar obviously on about the flames.

"yes, in fact I'm wearing them today, would you like to see?" Caesar looks scared out of his wits. He quickly composes himself.

"Is it safe?" The doubt and fear obvious in his voice.

"Of course." Mum rolls her eyes as if he was really this dumb when she had worn them at the parade she was unharmed. She gets up and stands up at the front of the stage and starts twirling, flames rising from her skirt. She was on fire, literally and metaphorically. Oohs and aahs are coming from the crowd. After about 15 seconds of this mum stubles backwards and flops into her chair.

"That was amazing Katniss, Just one more question, I think we were all very moved, when you volunteered for your sister at the reapings, Did she come and say goodbye to you?" Mums smile drops almost immediately at the mention of Prim.

"Yes" She whispers

"And, what did you say to her?"

"I…I told her that I…I would try to win… for her." She barely says the last part.

"And try you will. I'm afraid that's all we've got time for so please another round of applause for the lovely Katniss Everdeen!" And with that she hurries off stage.

"Our last tribute of the night, District 12's Peeta Mellark." Dad strides onto the stage with a smile and warmth in his eyes, he firmly shakes Caesars hand and takes a seat in the tributes chair.

"So… Peeta, How are you finding the Capitol, and don't say with a map!" LAMEST JOKE EVER.

"Well the showers here are weird." He jokes back, I have to chuckle at this, out of all things that he could've found the Capitol he chooses _showers_.

"OOOKKAAAY,we have different _showers"_ Caesar sounding like he is trying that sentence on for size.

"I have a question for you Caesar." Dad leans forward into his chair so that he is leaning in as if waiting for the idle gossip that is floating round the Capitol. "Do I smell like roses to you?" What? then Caesar leans to take a whiff and leans back.

"Do, Do I smell like roses?" Then the audience is in uproars of laughter because Caesar and dad smell _each other_. Dad then leans back and is the first to say something between the two.

"You definitely smell better that I do."

"I've lived here longer" Caesar retorts

"That makes sense." Dad leans back in his chair happy with the way their exchange had just gone.

"So, Peeta tell me, is there a special girl back home." Yes mum but she is in the games, they don't look like an item, and in fact they look like they barely know each other.

"Umm, no" He is now blushing on live national television.

"Handsome lad like you, tell me Peeta." Caesars right he does look very handsome at 16, not that I am crushing on my father when he was a teenager. _Gross how could you even think that_.

"Well there is this one girl that I've had a crush on since forever."

"Peeta, you go out there, and you win this thing, and when you get home she will have to go out with you." Dad's eyes are skimming the audience.

"Thanks, but I don't think winning is gonna help me." he says dryly, he now has the audience in the palms of his hands.

"And why ever not?" Caesar looks confused as hell full of angels.

"Beca…because she came here with me." *GASP* dad just admitted his love for mum on live national television seen by all. A camera is on mum back stage, her face is towards the floor and the blush coming off her cheeks.

"She attacked him when they got back up to the training centre you know, threw him across the room and he landed on a vase, his hands were bleeding like hell." I am shocked, mum _attacked _dad.

"What? She _attacked_ him!" Josh splutters

"your mother was all like '_he made me look weak'_ and all that bullshit, I was actually quite entertaining to watch before Peeta broke that vase and glass went into his hand" Haymitch sarcastically mocking mum in a whinging tone.

"Don't mock Katniss! I would have thought the same!" Pippa yells at Haymitch.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was around 6 hormonal teenagers that can't control their feelings, trust me Katniss could throw some teenage moods."

"Stop talking about Katniss like that, you never knew what she was really feeling." My head snaps up. _ Liam,_ was backing my mum up, he smiles softly at Pippa who then nods curtly at him. Something is going on and I intend to find out.

* * *

**Sorry I had to leave it there I felt it was getting a tad long and tiring to write into one chapter, I won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday so don't stress and pull your hair out. I followed one of my reviews saying that Pippa should get with someone. Liam or Josh. Its another Team Peeta or Team Gale thing again. Just for the record i'm team Peeta all the way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I made you guys wait for this next chapter. Hope you enjoy. As always please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Pippa's P.O.V**

I don't know what has come over me lately. Ever since I met Liam I've become more _soft_ and relaxed. He even supported me when I yelled at Haymitch. Hopefully he feels the same way about me as I do him. Anyway back to the games Ash is looking at me funny then glances at Liam. _Oh God, He knows._ I give him a death stare which apparently if looks could kill, I would have killed him.

Peeta had just announced his feelings publicly to every citizen in Panem. How embarrassing that Katniss attacked him, at least it wasn't on camera that would be E-M-B-A-R-R-A-S-S-I-N-G.

The countdown starts. I think we can all count down from 60 we don't need someone counting it for us. Just before the gong rings Katniss and Peeta make eye contact with each other and Peeta nods. Silent conversations are annoying; you never know what they're talking about. The gong rings and Peeta runs straight for the woods, Katniss however curses under her breath because now she has no chance of getting the only bow and arrow in the arena. She looks around and decides to run towards the cornucopia. She bends over and picks up a black sleeping bag. She starts running towards the woods but makes a beeline for a bright orange backpack.

She reaches it just as the boy from nine grabs it. They are face to face then all of a sudden the boy coughs blood all over Katniss' face, he falls to the ground with a knife in his back. The evil, short girl from 2 runs towards her ready to throw a knife. Katniss holds her backpack just in time because the knife lodges itself in it. Katniss runs off into the woods.

**Liam's P.O.V**

I feel different. I think I have changed since I came here for the holidays. It all started when I met everyone. Pippa. When I shook hands with her for the first time a warmth shot through my body which made me feel _alive_. She just smiled at me, I remember the pain I felt when she was crying in the kitchen over her mum. At least my dad wasn't in the games, but he still had to grow up taking tesserae or whatever its called, Uncle Rory always told me stories about those days, he always got sad on the anniversary of peace though, Mum said it was because the love of his life was killed. He doesn't really have a good relationship with dad though, they only ever nod at each other, standing in a room together with them, it is the most uncomfortable feeling, Rory glares at dad, dad just looks downright sad and filled with guilt. A gong rings out and I re avert my attention to the TV.

You would have thought that Peeta and Katniss would be allies from the beginning right. After about an hour of Katniss running through the woods the cameras go back to Peeta, ou would never guess where he is. He is in the career alliance. Nice way to play it, express undying love for her, then join up with the careers who are targeting to kill her first.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Dad is with the careers, Haymitch and dad went on about how the career tributes were hated by the other districts. Dad never mentioned he was one.

I still haven't looked at the book dad got me for my birthday, the others and I think it's best if we save it till last, its old and tattered so therefore must have something to do with this.

"Clove, have you organized our knives yet" A big blonde man comes over with Peeta.

"Yeah Cato its all organised, I see you agreed to our offer of joining us, _Lover boy." _ Dad just smiles and shakes her hand.

"Give him a spear, Marvel!" A tall brown haired boy chucks him a spear and dad catches it with ease with one hand.

"_Impressive,_ Hi I'm Glimmer, District 1" A blonde haired girl with green eyes struts over to shake his free hand.

"Peeta, District 12" He says calmly.

"Oh Marvel have you seen Jacob anywhere?" Cato asks.

"Jacob?"

"Boy tribute from 3, He is probably digging up the mines, which reminds me we need to pile up our supplies" It's obvious that Cato will be the leader of the careers.

"Oi, Lover boy, are you gonna help us find _her?" _

"Yeah, of course. I saw her run off in that direction." Peeta said calmly gesturing to the point where Katniss had run into the woods.

Mum is in a tree, she has just snared a squirrel and cooked it cleverly stomping out the embers of the fire, making sure she doesn't leave a trail. She straps herself in getting ready to sleep, I have seen her do this a few times after dad doesn't come home at night and Haymitch is being downright unhelpful, she scurries up a tree and spends the night up there.

She wakes up to crackling, as it turns out the girl from 8 has lit a fire when its dark, mum just freezes and tries to get as close to the tree as possible trying to make herself look a part of it. The careers come up behind the girl and Cato quickly stabs her stomach and she falls to the ground. They make their way to the tree that mum is sat in; luckily it's a willow tree. I'm guessing Willow is named after that. I can't help but notice almost everyone in the living room except from Haymitch is holding their breaths.

They stop just underneath the branch that mum's sat on.

"Where's the cannon, there is supposed to be a cannon!" Cato is getting angry. The camera zooms in on mums face, she has worry written all over her.

"I'll go back and finish her off" The voice came from dad, the shock and betrayal is obvious on mum's face, she leans back even further into the tree.

Dad slowly approaches the girl from 8.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't want to kill you and I don't want to put you through pain so here." He passes her a knife and she looks up at him with sadness and pain.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want them to change me." Dad whispers back. He shifts so that he is holding the girls hand and stoking her hair.

"Thank you." She whispers as she plunges the knife deep within her, dad slowly rocks her back and forth as if you were putting a baby to sleep, he does this until the cannon goes off.

Then the camera goes back to mum.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him now?" Glimmer, what a stupid name, whines.

"Nah, He's the best chance we have of finding her." Cato replies, at least he wants dad alive. "Hey, lover boy, are you sure she went this way?"

"Yeah, that was one of her snares we found back there." Dad leads them off in the opposite direction as mum jumps out of the tree and starts to run in the opposite direction.

**Ash's P.O.V**

Peeta is steering the careers away from Katniss, he still loves her, and obviously he still loves her they are married with kids. Katniss is starting to head away from all the other tributes, She is about 2km away from the nearest tribute, she climbs up a tree and watches the death toll, when it ends at the girl from 10 she lets out a breath, probably for the fact that Peeta is still alive or that little girl from 11.

* * *

Fire is catching. The forest behind Katniss is crackling, she has about 10 seconds before the flames engulf the tree she is perched in, she lands on the floor in a heap and scrambles to her feet. _Original._ The _girl on fire_ driven towards tributes with fire, she has been running for what seems like 2 minutes when a fire ball flies out of nowhere and scrapes her thigh. _OUCH._ That must hurt, but she keeps running, golly she is one tough cookie, she makes it to a stream, she falls into it and starts to relax examining her burn. She suddenly looks up and her eyes dart to an opening in the forest. Laughter. Only the careers would laugh in the arena.

"Hey look there she is!" Marvel exclaims.

"Oh, She is mine!" Cato is calling shotgun to kill Katniss. How barbaric. Katniss stands up and flees the stream she has about 30 seconds before they catch up with her. When she gets to a certain point in the forest with the careers on her tail she looks up and starts to climb.

"Where you going Katniss!" Clove yells.

"Oh I'm coming for ya!" Cato starts to climb the tree but he only makes it about 6 feet before he falls onto his back at which this point Katniss is at the top of the tree sitting on a branch that juts out.

"How are you finding the arena?" She yells down.

"Not bad! You?" Cato yells up still aggravated that she is still up there _alive._

"A little warm for my liking!" She retorts. I can just see the Capitol people in fits of laughter at this.

"Let her stay up there" The careers all turn to Peeta in shock at what he has just suggested. "She's gotta come down at some point, it's that or starve to death, just kill her then."

"Okay, Someone make a fire." Peeta looks up at Katniss and they lock eyes, Katniss' are saying thank you and Peeta's say I am sorry. The Capitol will have a kick out of that for sure. A little bleeping noise comes up and a parachute lodges itself a little higher than where Katniss is sat. She opens it to find a balm, medicince type of substance. A little note is there.

_Apply generously and stay alive -H-_

Haymitch had sent that to her. A silent thank you escapes her lips.

The sun comes up and it is evident that Clove was meant to be on watch. Glimmer was snuggled up to Cato. Ugh. The little girl from 11, Rue, wakes Katniss up and points to a nest, She points to a wasps nest. I've seen them in district 7. Mum tells me and Pippa to stay away from them at all cost. It's a tracker jacker nest. Oh God. Katniss starts sawing away at te branch after about 3 minutes the nest falls to the ground, The careers all jump up and run, Glimmer isn't so lucky, She collapses and a cannon goes off, Katniss has evidently been stung because she walks like she is drunk and her balance is a little off. She sits next to Glimmers mutilated body and cracks echo the living room. Katniss had to break Glimmers fingers to pry the bow out of her hands.

She just sits in the open, staring into the distances.

"GO, GO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE, GO!" Peeta is yelling at the top of his voice 3 centimetres away from Katniss' face. Cato comes bursting out of the bush with is sword and cuts Peeta in the thigh. Katniss at this point has ran and collapsed. The screen goes black, and gold writing comes up.

_Three Days Later._

"Wait, what, why three days later?" Josh states.

"Because Katniss was out and Peeta was lying by a stream covered in camouflage. Nothing interesting happened. The interesting stuff starts now." Haymitch is actually watching with a lot of attention even though he has seen all of this before.

All that is playing on my mind is: _What interesting stuff is about to start now?_

* * *

**Sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I was away on a residential over the weekend and I was getting writers block where my hands just stopped whilst I was writing but im alright now, I now what im going to write, im sorry if I am making Katniss and Peeta's games go on a bit its just I am working in a bit of Liam and Pippa in there. I am going to say it again please R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games  
Pleasde R&R this next chapter, hopefully I finish Katniss and Peeta's Games in this and then we can get onto the rebellion tapes. Are you excited!**

* * *

**Willow's P.O.V**

Three days of eventful nothing. Mum wakes up and makes an alliance with Rue, the little girl from 11 and dad just stays by the stream covered in camouflage. I don't like them being apart, I only ever see them apart when dad is at work and mum is hunting.

"They have all their supplies down by the lake." Rue says whilst her and mum eat what Haymitch called groosling. I'm guessing I was named after her since my name is Willow Rue.

"Sounds tempting." Mum smirks, I've never seen her look like this before, she has evil determination in her eyes behind that smirk of hers.

"Have you heard anything about the boy from my district?" Mum still cares about dad, that relaxes me just a tad. I am still really worried what is going through her head.

"He is down by the river, the boy from 2 cut him, and it's bad." Worry crosses mums face after its quickly replaced by her thinking face.

"How long do you suppose the careers will survive without the pile of supplies?" Rue looks just as confused as me and Finn. And just to keep us drawn in mum whispers the plan to Rue, her eyes go wide as mum elaborates. Rue nods

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, goodnight Rue" The screen goes black since nothing happens in the night.

**Josh's P.O.V**

Dad is lying down by a stream with a gash down his thigh which goes down to the bone, veins are starting to become visible, _blood poisoning._

Mum is still alive and well, she has a plan to do something with the careers supplies. She now has her bow and arrows so no one has an idea of what she is going to do.

Morning comes up and mum and Rue start making massive bonfires, greenery gives off lots of smoke so this must be the diversion, to distract the careers.

"We meet back at camp after I blow up the food, okay?"

"We need a signal if one of us can't make it." Rue says

"Okay, what signal" Just as Katniss finishes her sentence rue sings a small beautiful 4 note melody, I recognize it. Mum sings it to us when we are in the woods, hunting, she always says that's the signal if we are in trouble or have caught something, then we would separate. I now know where that's from.

"We use it back home to signal quitting time, I am high up in the orchard, so I see the sun set." The tune is now flowing through the forest, the tune is merging with itself which makes it sound beautiful.

"Mockingjays?"

"I saw it on your pin, that's how I knew I could trust you." Mum looks down at it and smiles.

"See you soon okay." And with that mum and rue part ways.

I already know what the mounds of soil are that surround the supplies. Pedestal mines, they apparently blow you to smithereens, apparently one year a girl dropped her token whilst during the countdown and they were picking up pieces of her. According to Haymitch that is.

Mum comes to the edge of the forest, arrow drawn. The careers run off into the opposite direction from where mum is standing, smoke is rising, rue has lit the fire. The arrow flies and slices a burlap sack of apples, another arrow is sent flying and the apples tumble to the ground, making the supplies fly sky high. Something tells me that the boy from 3 did his job too well.

"Whoever set it off must be dead Cato!" Clove yells pointing to the sky.

"We didn't hear a canon, it's her I'm sure of it, we should've killed her when we had the chance!" Cato snaps. He stomps over to the boy from 3 and breaks his neck without even a second to evaluate the situation. I see Pippa, Ash, Finn and Willow flinch, Liam and Haymitch just stay there eyes locked on the screen. Liam probably had a lot of combat training seeing as his dad is head of defence or whatever it is he does, it has something to do with the army. Mum is still out in the open, I'm surprised to see that they haven't seen her.

Dad's eyes fly open once he hears the explosion of the supplies, he looks around to see if anyone is coming and then goes back to sleeping or relaxing.

"Rue! Rue!" Mums shouts echo the woods as she runs through only to come across the last bonfire. It hasn't been lit

"Katniss! Katniss!" Mum sprints in the direction and cuts rue out of a trap, just as rue turns around a spear goes flying, Mum hasn't got time to take in the situation before her arrow sinks into the boy from 1's chest, a cannon goes off almost immediately. Rue is standing there pulling a spear from out of her chest, she isn't going to survive. Mum helps her lie down.

"Sing." She whispers.

"Okay" Mum starts stoking rues hair.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow"_

Mum used to sing this when she takes us into the meadow. It's strange to see her like this. This song has a deeper meaning than I thought.

**Liam's P.O.V**

Katniss walks off and quickly comes back with flowers in hand. She lays them around Rue, covering up the spear wound. After she has done this she looks up, anger and determination and hatred fill her eyes. Dad gets this look when he is talking to peacekeepers. There is a sort of seriousness to him I don't really ever see.

Katniss stands up and starts to walk away when she turns around and puts her left hand up and kisses the middle three fingers hand holds them up to the sky. Haymitch pauses it there and starts to talk before we can all object.

"It's a district 12 way of saying goodbye, the district did it at the end of the reaping when we were supposed to clap, our silent rebellion. Many people across Panem joined in with that salute to rue, District 11 got a bit carried away though…" He trails of.

"It's so haunting." Pippa cuts in.

"I guess that's why dad drew it." Josh puts in. A thought had just occurred to me.

"Hey Josh, When are you going to look in that book your dad gave you?"

"No one is to look at that until after the rebellion tapes, you won't get it otherwise!" Haymitch has suddenly now wanted to end our little conversation because he then brings the tv back to life.

It's been a day since rue had died, Katniss is wallowing in her sadness in a tree when all of a sudden a voice echoes throughout the arena.

"Attention, tributes there has been a slight rule change, from now on two victors maybe crowned if both originate from the same district. That will be the only announcement"

"PEETA!" Katniss clamps her hand over her mouth and jumps out of the tree, heading for the stream. She comes across a few blood marks when all of a sudden she doesn't know where to go.

"Come to finish me off, _Sweetheart?"_ She almost screams but when she turns around she crouches down and starts to peel off the rocks that are covering him. As soon as he has nothing stopping him from getting up she pulls him in for a tight embrace. He whispers something to her which we can't make out but she laughs at it and starts examining his cut.

Katniss is so funny, she was filling up bottles in the stream when she said it.

"Peeta, cover yourself up and pass me your clothes so I can wash them!"

"Sure thing." He starts to remove his clothes when she threw the sleeping bag at him.

"What?" He laughs

"Cover yourself up."

"I don't care" He laughs.

"Well I do, got a problem with that?" She snaps, god she has a short temper.

He shuts up and does as he is told from then on, she practically drags him 50 metres down the stream after she had drawn some of the infection out. They settle in a cave when a parachute lands at the mouth of it.

"Medicine?" Peeta is looking hopeful.

"No, soup." He goes to grab it when she stops him.

"No, you fed me once." I didn't get this at all, neither does anyone else in the room except Haymitch, the puzzlement on their face is evident.

"I think about that all the time, how I tossed you that bread, I should have gone to you, I should have gone out in the rain-"

"Ssshhh." Katniss obviously doesn't want him to say anything. So the only way to stop him talking came to her mind, she leans forward and gives him a full on kiss. Willow and Josh suddenly reel back in disgust, I don't think they like their parent's public displays of affection.

After what seems like hours an announcement come out.

"Attention tributes there will be a feast tomorrow commencing at sunrise, and we intend to be _generous_ hosts. We are giving away what we think your district needs most. That will be the only announcement"

"Your medicine." Katniss is about to grab her bow when Peeta makes her stop. Josh has moved from the sofa, he is now sitting on the massive windowsill looking out to the hills behind victors village. I don't think he likes it. I decide to go join him.

"Heya man, you alright?"

"Oh, Heya Liam, yeah I'm fine it's just weird to see my parents in that situation, I mean these experiences wake my mum up in the middle of the night due to nightmares, it just feels like I'm intruding."

"Oi, Liam, Josh, Get your butts over here mum just drugged dad to go to the feast and she is at the edge of the forest!" Willow calls. Me and Josh slowly make our way over there and Willow wasn't lying, Katniss is about to get into some deep shit, even though it's clear, the tributes will pounce on one another. The red haired girl from 5 runs out from the cornucopia and grabs her bag, the scowl on Katniss' face grew, she was obviously jealous that she didn't think of hiding there. Katniss takes this moment as her own and sprints to the table that is at the mouth of the cornucopia, she continues running when Pippa lets out a squeak as if saying 'don't go that way!' she was right because a knife went flying and Katniss tried to dodge it but got a cut all across her forehead.

It's Clove, Katniss loads her arrows and starts shooting, she is missing. Clove jumps on her and after about 3 minutes of both of them rolling around Clove ends up on top of Katniss.

"Where's lover boy? Oh I see, you were going to help him right? Well Cato knows where he cut him. You can't save him, like with that little girl, what was her name again, oh yeah, Rue? Well we killed her and now we are going to kill you." At that moment she draws a knife out and starts to trace Katniss' face with it, what she and Katniss don't know is that Thresh is right there, he had heard the entire speech. He picks up Clove as if she was a ragdoll and pins her up against the cornucopia.

"You killed her! I heard you!"

"Cato! Cato!" Her screams echoing throughout the arena. Thresh then bashes her skull into the cornucopia and she flops to the floor, dead.

"What did she mean, with Rue?" Thresh commands

"I-I was her ally, I sang to her until she died."

"Just this time 12 for Rue." And with that Thresh runs off with the 11 and 2 pack and Katniss runs back to the cave where Peeta is stirring. She opens the pack and starts to apply the ointment heavily onto his cut. This wakes Peeta up and he lets Katniss know by releasing a pained hiss.

"What happened? I told you not to go."

"The girl from 2, she threw a knife."

"You need some of that too."

"Okay."

Katniss and Peeta wake up like kids on Christmas morning.

"Oh my gosh Peeta, we could go home. We could we're the only team left"

"We could go home." They embrace and leave to hunt. The sky starts to get dark.

"What time is it."

"Around noon, they must be in a hurry to end it." A strangled cry comes from the other side of the arena.

"Katniss, what was that?" Sheer terror has crossed both their faces as they realise.

"It's the finale." Just as Katniss says that a massive mutt comes up from the ground and starts to chase them. Once they are on top of the cornucopia Cato attacks them from behind, after a while of this he finally has Peeta in a headlock, in a position where he could kill him in an instant, Katniss is standing there her arrow ready to fire.

"Go ahead, Shoot, we both go down and you win!" Cato yells. Peeta can't, Peeta doesn't die so I don't know why I am worrying. Just as I am worrying Peeta lifts up his hand, covered in blood and draws a small red X on Cato's hand, Cato realises this too late and pulls his hand back as a reflex, Peeta elbows him in the stomach and pushes Cato off the cornucopia. Katniss then uses one of last arrows to end it quickly, out of mercy. The sun starts to rise, Peeta and Katniss get off the cornucopia and when their feet have hit the ground and announcement is announced.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Attention tributes, the previous rule change stating that two tributes can win if both originate from the same district has been _revoked_, only one victor maybe crowned, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

What how could they do that, lift their spirits and then do something like that!

Everyone is looking at me, I hadn't realised I'd voiced my opinion outloud.

"Ssssshhh, Ash." Pippa hushes me.

"Go ahead, shoot. One of us has to die, they have to have their victor." Katniss puts on her thinking face then drops her bow and arrow.

"No they don't." she is now centimetres away from his face, her hand goes down to a pouch and she pulls out some, hold on, _Nightlock_. But that's poisonous.

"No." Peeta covers her hand guessing her intentions.

"Trust me, trust me." She tips about half of the berries into his hand. They're planning to commit suicide, Haymitch at this point it leaning forward with a huge grin on his face which says 'I couldn't be prouder!'

"Together?" Peeta inquires

"Together. On 3. 1" Katniss confirms. The screen is now split into three showing Katniss' face, Peeta's face and the surroundings.

"2" Peeta counts. They make eye contact as they bring them up to their mouths then Katniss breaths out.

"3." The berries are almost touching their mouths

"STOP, ladies and gentlemen may I present the star-crossed lovers from district 12, victors of the 74th annual Hunger games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, District 12!" the announcer calls. Peeta is frozen there and Katniss just leans in and embraces him as the hovercraft comes down to pick them up. Those games are the worst.

* * *

**Okay Katniss and Peeta's games are finally over but the rebellion tapes and Josh's book are still to come. 16 will be up as soon as I finish writing it. My sister is forcing me to write 16 as fast as I can because she loves it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know some of you may have noticed that I missed out Foxface's death, I felt the chapter getting a tad long and the tape they were watching was edited highlights. Don't be mad at me and hate the story because of it.**

**Okay this chapter is basically just the kids being introdced to Peeta's little **_**problem.**_** I will get onto the quell shortly. I just want to mix it up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I am at the bakery with Jay and Jake and Gale, having guy time whilst the girls have a girl's night in, so they basically kicked us out of the house so they could _chat._

"Hey, boss, sorry, Peeta, how about we go see how the kids are, we haven't seen them for a few days." Jay corrects himself remembering how I am always correcting him when he calls me _boss _or Mr Mellark.

"Sounds like a good idea, Haymitch might want adult company after all he has been with the kids a lot this week." Jake agrees. Gale also nods in agreement.

"I need to catch up with Liam."

"Okay, just wait for me to lock up." And with that they all exit the bakery and I flip the sign from open to closed and lock the door.

"I like what you've done with the place, Peeta, it's nice." Gale says, that is probably the first thing he has said that has been directly aimed at me. All the other things he has said have been open.

"Thanks, Gale, anyway who is Liam's mum? You never told us who you got married to." I reply, it's true, Gale hasn't talked about who he ended up with.

"Oh, it was Delly. She never told you? I thought you got our wedding invite shortly after the rebellion ended?" Delly? My childhood best friend, married to Gale, I can't believe it. After Madge

"I got an invite but the doctors deemed me unfit to leave the Capitol, I guess the tracker jacker venom wiped the memory out, at that point Katniss was still in a depression due to Prim's death so I doubt she looked at the mail." Gale looks sad.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright now. You're kids are something to be proud of Peeta, I just had to say it." Jake and Jay turn around once they hear this from Gale; they are walking a few feet in front of us, talking about the whole lumber industry and how Jay wants to get a higher education and is working at the bakery to save up.

"Liam's a great kid, he is so much like you with the whole strategic and logical thinking, now that I think of it, he is just like Delly when it comes to caring for others."

"Peeta, Katniss loves you." Where is this coming from.

"I know, she also loves you, deep down, like a brother, things happened that shouldn't have happened, that's what drove you two apart." I mean he indirectly killed Prim. It was his design that killed her.

At this point we are walking past the house.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S GIRL'S NIGHT IN!" Johanna yells from the living room window. We all have to chuckle at this, that is just so Johanna. I think Haymitch heard Jo because he practically sprints out of my old house.

"Oh, good, you guys can talk to them, I am seriously in need of another drink. Willow and Finn keep cuddling and kissing and Josh is in his own world, sketching in his own sketchbook. Ash is just snoring the loudest he possibly can and Pippa and Liam can't keep their eyes off each other. I can't take it anymore, I've seen too much young love!" And with that he sprints awkwardly towards his house across the street. Me and the guys are just stood there. Then it hits me. Willow and Finn, KISSING.

I burst into the house and walk over to the sofa where Finn has his arm draped around Willow's shoulder.

"Care to explain, Willow." Oh God I can feel a flashback, its coming to quickly. I go all rigid an tense. Jake senses this and Jumps me, Gale soon joins and pins my other arm behind me. Jay just starts to calm the kids because the shock on their faces is huge. Their eyes are wide with fear.

"Let go of me, I am fine!" I growl. In can't get out of it.

"Peeta, you're not fine." Gale says his voice only makes me angrier.

"Let me go, let me get rid of the mutt once and for all, she has caused enough damage in my life." I growl, the kids don't know what's going on.

"Jay, it might help if Willow leaves, she looks too much like _her."_ Jake advises and all the kids stay where they are.

"Ash, go get your mum and the others at the house, this one is bad." Jake yells, his weight is crushing me now but I feel the mutt inside of me swallowing what is left of the real me.

**Finn's P.O.V**

Oh my god, if this is what he is like when he sees me kissing his daughter then I am deep shit.

Katniss, mum and Johanna rush through the door.

"What the hell happened?" Jo practically screams. "Peeta, not real, not real. The Capitol did this to you, remember my screams, remember, Lavinia and Darius. Not real" Johanna gets down and starts stroking Peeta whilst he is squirming yelling things I shouldn't be repeating. The Gale and Jake lift him of the floor and pin him up against the wall, that's when us kids notice his eyes, they are black as night, he looks evil. Katniss approaches him and she whispers something. His eyes slowly start to go back to blue when they snap back to black.

"Not real Peeta. Not real!" Gale hisses.

"She is a mutt, a goddammed mutt!" he is really trying to break out of Gale's and Jake's grip.

"Peeta, stay with me." Katniss whispers as she slowly puts her hand on his cheek, this obviously means something because Peeta's eyes slowly turn back their original colour.

"Always." He mumbles not breaking eye contact with Katniss. Gale and Jake slowly let his arms free.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Pippa screams.

"Pippa, honey." Jo starts.

"Don't 'honey' me. Peeta was just pinned to the ground yelling all sorts of things about Katniss!" Pippa has all of a sudden become very hostile. Johanna goes and grabs her arm but Pippa squirms out of the way. "Don't touch me! I don't want to look at you!" Pippa runs up the stairs into the bathroom and you can hear her sobs from downstairs.

Jake goes over and embraces Johanna who isn't crying but is shaking.

"I told you this would happen, they would hate us, they would realise we are murderers" She says her voice is strong but her body is not.

Josh is just staring at dad with his thinking face.

"Care to explain, dad." Josh spits.

"Explain what?" Peeta still hasn't broken away from Katniss' eyes.

"What just happened, explain it, I have never seen you like that, I have never heard you say all those things and I have never seen your eyes so dark! Why Aunt Jo said _OUR_ screams!" Josh is getting really mad now. How he emphasised the _our_.

"Tell them Peeta, tell them about our trip to the Capitol." Johanna tells him.

"Not yet Jo, they won't understand." Peeta's eyes now lock onto Jo's.

"Why not? We watched the games, we know they change people." Pippa has snuck back in and is now sat on one of the chairs at the chess table.

"It has nothing to do with the games, Pippa. You won't understand because you need to watch the quell." Peeta replies smoothly.

"Let's watch it then." Liam suggests. "We have hours before it gets too late. Its only 4 in the afternoon."

"How about we all stay and watch together, it might make more sense because some of us weren't together at the start." Katniss suggests and all the adults nod. This is going to be _fun_. In time with the parents. _Fun times. _ The adults take all the seats. U-N-F-A-I-R I say. Us kids have to get comfy on the floor. I go and take out Peeta and Katniss' tape when someone speaks up, it's Peeta.

"Oh yeah, what did you think of our games?"

"Dad, you and mum haven't aged a bit. Well maybe a few wrinkles here and there." Willow says. Peeta and Katniss start asking each other where their wrinkles are. Of course there aren't any they are only 34. Wow that's young.

The TV screen turns bright blue as an old man which is President Snow walks on stage with a small boy by his side.

"That bastard." Gale mutters under his breath, I snicker at this because he is talking to the telly.

"To show the rebels that even the strongest of warriors cannot overthrow the power of the Capitol; this year's tributes will be reaped from our existing pool of victors." Come again?!

* * *

**The Quell has begun, I thought it would be nice to have everyone together for the quell, I felt like the adults were being rejected. I will Try and update soon but no promises, but i will definitely update within the week. Please Review. The more reviews and the better the response the faster i will write the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to get something clear, someone told me Peeta's episodes get better over time and they less frequent, but why can't I have a bit of creative licence and make it interesting. Please R&R this chapter, the reviews are going down in numbers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Liam's P.O.V**

I had heard about the third quarter quell at school, District 2 has a different curriculum. I knew that they were the last games held before the rebellion. Dad never liked to talk about the Capitol, he still hates them, it is clearly obvious.

The reapings go by in a blur. Siblings that won in consecutive years were reaped from 1 they looked eager to get back in the arena. Gloss and Cashmere, their names were. A woman with fangs is reaped from 2 alongside a 40 year old man who looks like he could snap a bone as if it were a pencil.

Beetee and a woman called wiress are reaped from 3 and then Finnick is reaped from 4, a mad red-headed girl gets called and Finnick goes pale. _Oh My God. _That's Annie! And old woman then volunteers to take her place, Mags.

I switch off through 5 and 6 reapings but then I am still as Johanna is the only female victor from 7, Blight, a man is called up to the stage. 8, 9, 10 and 11 reapings go by. A man named Chaff is drew and a woman called Seeder are reaped from 11 and Katniss is obviously the only girl from 12. As Effie calls out Haymitch's name Peeta volunteers. All the adults aren't even watching the suspense because Dad and Jake have already watched the games when they were live and the rest of them experienced these events.

The parade is hilarious although no one in the room is laughing, it is evident that the other stylists have copied what Cinna and Portia had done last year. 5 made sense since its industry is electricity, but 10 was just a no no it looks like they are broiling themselves.

Training scores come in and Finnick gets a 10, Johanna gets a 9 and Katniss and Peeta both pull a 12. Willow, josh, Finn, Pippa, me and ash are all sat there shocked.

"What did you do to get a 12?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, no one ever told me." Jo snaps

"Well I drew Rue's death with the camouflage paints and held them accountable for her death." Peeta starts.

"And I was showing off some knot tying skills and ended up with a noose and I got a training dummy and wrote Seneca Cranes name over the chest." Katniss finishes.

"You HUNG Seneca Crane!" Dad looks shocked.

"Yeah, and can we please let the kids get back to this." Katniss states.

Interview time.

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I can't believe I suggested this idea. Peeta's gaze is glued to the TV; Gale keeps whispering insults towards certain tributes and the president and Caesar Flickerman. His eyes occasionally make contact with mine and flicker back to the screen. The interviews start playing.

**Willow's P.O.V**

Finnick struts on stage. Wow he looks just like Finn but older and Finn has Annie's nose which seems to make him look ten times sexier than his dad, _the sexiest man alive_, at least that what Mum, Johanna and Annie keep saying. He reads a poem out dedicated to his one true love in the Capitol.

"He dedicated it to you Ann." Jo whispers softly, no one else hears I think except for Mum, Gale, Josh and Liam, we have hunters hearing.

Then the interviews seem to zoom by, Jo's is her having a tantrum on stage, all through us watching it she had her head in her hands laughing at herself. Then mum comes on her interview is only short one though. She walks on stage wearing a long, flowing white dress.

"Mum, people would think it's a wedding gown. Why did you wear it." I ask.

"Will' it was a wedding dress, your mother didn't have a choice, president Snow made her wear it, the Capitol voted on their favourite dress and that was it, because of the quell, me and your mother weren't ever going to get married." Dad explains. Mum is staring away at the window whispering something where the name "Cinna" is involved.

"_Well, well, _Katniss might I say you look lovely." Caesar beams. He looks freaky to me, in all of the interviews he hasn't changed anything except for his hair colour.

"Thank you Caesar, since none of you will get to see me walk it down the aisle I thought I might as well let you see it on me." Mum replies cooly. The audience erupts into cheers and applause.

"Are you going to give us a twirl, Katniss?" and with that mum stands up and starts to twirl when the bottom of her skirt catches fire, her face saying it's the real thing. The flames engulf the dress and she is left with the same dress but black with white tips at the end of her arm. She has turned into a mockingjay.

"Wow, Katniss, what's this new look?" Caesar is shocked just like the audience.

"I think Cinna has turned me into a mockingjay." She questions herself. I might never know who Cinna is but all I know is that he might be in trouble. The crowd goes into an uproar and the buzzer goes off and mum walks off.

Dad walks on shortly after being introduced.

"Hello, Peeta, how are you?" and dad and him go on to joke about things like the planning and the dresses.

"How did you feel when you found out about the quell, Peeta?" Caesar turning serious in an instant.

"I was, well, I don't know, I was just shocked that one minute Katniss is twirling around with wedding gowns and now… _this." _Dad's eyes show an emptiness about them.

"It's a shame we couldn't get you married sooner." Caesar consoles.

"Do you think our audience can keep a secret, Caesar?" The tables have turned now, Caesar is the one who doesn't know where this is going.

"Yes, im pretty sure they can."

"Katniss and I are already married." Dad leans back in his chair as if a huge weight has been taken off his shoulders.

"Really?"

"It's not official but we have this thing in district 12 called the toasting," Dad continues with explaining what the toasting is. "and yeah, one day we just got impatient and had a toasting, no one knew except me and Katniss, not even her mother knew."

"Well at least you had a few months of happiness together."

"I don't." Dad just admitted his secret marriage to mum wasn't happy. He's lying his eyes are trained on the floor, that's what he does when he lies, he avoids any eye contact.

"Why Peeta, you have had months of happiness together?" Caesar is starting to sense something is up with Peeta.

"If it weren't for the baby." O to the M to the G. Was mum pregnant with us at the time? Shit, she was only 17, no she can't be because her and dad were 18 when we were born. That doesn't make sense,the others can see it to. Finn is a year older than us and he was born after the quell.

The next thing that happens is well, I don't know how to describe it. All the tributes link hands and the lights shut off. Now here comes the interesting part, the arena.

* * *

The arena is a tropical island covered with jungle. The funny thing it that the arena is an exact circle and the cornucopia is in the dead centre surrounded by water. The tributes are all launched and they are on their platform, in the water. The gong sounds and mum dives of her platform and is the first to get to the supplies. She grabs to quivers and two bows then Finnick comes up behind her.

"Where did you learn to swim like that?"

"I have a big bathtub back home." Mum snaps, Finnick puts his hands up in mock surrender. Mums eyes widen when she sees a flame cuff on Finnick's wrist.

"Katniss, duck!" Mum does and a Finnick throws a trident straight at the male tribute from 5 without any hesitation. I look over a Finn and see he is holding his mums hand squeezing it reassuringly. Annie is tense all over.

"Mum is circling until she comes to a stop and bolts in the direction that she was facing. Then that's when I see dad standing on his pedestal. Mum starts to remove her quivers and knifes and bows when Finnick grabs her arm. The scowl on mums face is priceless.

"I'll get him. You don't want to exert yourself in your condition." And then he has the nerve to pat mum's belly. Confusion registers across her face then it is quickly replaced by her signature scowl.

Dad comes up onto the shore and they get moving but not after they fish the old woman from 4 out of the water and she starts mumbling about nonsense.

After a few hours cut short because they were just walking dad is leading chopping the bushes that are in the way when mum suddenly yells but not before you hear a massive sizzle of electricity. Dad is thrown back onto the floor before them and mum speeds over and puts her head against his chest. Her body starts shaking and her eyes fill with tears.

"Peeta? Peeta come on, wake up!" She screams.

Finnick sees whats happened and pulls her away and kneels before Peeta. Mum comes running back and he hits her square in the chest which makes her go flying backwards. She whips an arrow out and goes to aim when she stops to see Finnick with his mouth on dads. Giving him CPR. She must of thought Finnick was kissing him. Finnick sits back and dad starts to cough. Mum hardly gives him any time to sit up before she embraces him.

"I, I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that again. Damn you!" She sobs.

"Katniss, im fine, im still breathing." Dad is starting to get worried now and Finnick is just looking at mum as if she was the most confusing thing in the world. "Katniss? Are you all right?"

"It's just her hormones from the baby." Finnick keeps playing the baby card for the camera. Mum just glares at him and goes back to hugging dad. "we need to move, are all right to walk Peeta?"

Mum cuts in. "No, he needs rest." Just as she does when me and Josh are injured or have the flu or a serious cough and dad asks if we are all right to go to school and the bakery. Well for me its school because I can only bake burnt cookies.

"You knew didn't you, that the forcefield was there?" Finnick asks.

"I could hear it."

"Hear it?" Finnick and Peeta are just as surprised as each other.

"Yeah, it's like the fence that surrounds 12 but only a lot, lot quieter, huh, I can only hear it with my left ear though."

"The one the doctors reconstructed?" reconstructed? Of course, she became deaf in her left ear after she blew up the supplies.

Mum nods in reply. They walk on then start to make camp. They all settle down for sleep and Finnick is on watch. Then after a few hours he swaps with mum. The camera goes to Johanna and three other tributes. They are running through rain which is red once you look at it closely. _Blood rain_. The camera goes back to mum, they zoom in on her face and her eyes widen at something behind the camera.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't put this up as quickly as I had hoped I have just been busy with athletics and homework and parents. Hopefully 18 will be up soon. You know by now, please R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys I've been a tad busy this week with assessments that have been due in and sports, my friend also had me reading the infernal devices and the mortal instruments and I have to say they are good books. Anyway please R&R and as always…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**_

* * *

**Johanna's P.O.V**

So that was what made Finnick go ugly in the arena. A green gas. I knew it was a gas of course but I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Katniss stands up just after realisation hits her that that was what the twelve gongs were for.

"Everyone, up, we have to move NOW!" Finnick and Peeta get up immediately but Mags drowsily gets up slowly. Finnick picks up Peeta and flings him over his shoulder and starts to run away Katniss quickly follows with Mags at her heels.

"Can you take Mags, Katniss?" Finnick's arms are starting to twitch and he only has one of his three tridents left.

"I can try." She replies, of course she doesn't like to be arrogant since apparently Haymitch told her in her first games arrogance can get you killed. Mags just stood there and kiss Finnick and runs straight into the gas, her body writhing in pain as she falls to the ground, dead. Pippa is tense all over; I know she and Ash don't cry easily, he is leaning against the wall in the fetal position. Finn's eyes are wide as Annie is gripping his hand tightly at the end of the sofa. Willow, Josh and Liam are huddled together their eyes glued to the screen, emotionless. The cannon signals that she is dead and the others have already run out onto the beach.

A parachute comes down and Peeta opens it. No one has a clue what it is when Katniss suddenly yells it out and then explains.

"It's a spile, we use them in 12 to get sap out of trees to make syrup. There must be something else in these trees." That's when everyone jumps up and Finnick starts jamming into a tree.

"Don't you'll break it, create a space for it." Katniss snags the spile back from Finnick.

After the space has been made a few drops of water come out like a tap. Peeta twists it and wiggles it and soon enough there is a steady flow of water coming from the tree.

* * *

"Beetee get a move on and tell nuts to stop that it is driving me CRAZY!" Hang on a sec, that's me. Beetee, Wiress, Blight and I are all running away from the blood rain. I can't watch this, I cover my hands over my face but I can still hear the buzz of electricity as Blight hits the forcefield.

"Blight!" Oh god no, I hated it when he died, he was my only friend out of all of the other district 7 victors, I didn't miss him, we were in the hunger games.

"Tick tock, tick tock."

"SHUT UP YOU-" I really do look like a hormonal girl there I mean I was 20 when I was in the quell.

"We better find the others and head to the beach and fast." How could Beetee be calm at a time like this, blood is raining on us and Blight has just died.

"Let's go, NOW!" I started sprinting towards the shower of blood rain. The memories are flooding back to me as if they were fresh in my mind.

_Johanna I have promised with a lot of victors including we weren't going to lie to eachother. _His voice sends shudders down my spine and I see water again all around me. a scream escapes me and I start to shake violently.

**Pippa's P.O.V**

Mum and Beetee and Wiress were out on the beach. A terrifying scream hurts my ears and that's when I realise it wasn't from the surround sound system that was all around us. The scream came from mum. I look around from where I am and Katniss and Jake are trying to sooth her whilst she just says

"Please no, don't turn it up, where's Peeta. Is he safe?" That's when another massive scream arises from the back of her throat. "I am not telling you anything you _bastard_. I know nothing please don't turn it up!" Sobs and screams are wracking her body.

"Jake she needs to get a break from this, it's the memories coming back, they look like violent ones." Katniss whispers. At this point mum is holding a death grip on dad.

"Okay, I will take her upstairs." He has mum in his arms bridal style as she screams out again, tears staining her cheek.

"Where is Peeta? Where is he? Has he come back from the torture room yet, I need to see him!"

"Jo, I am right here, I am fine you need to get some rest, they aren't going to hurt you." Peeta coos. What the hell is going on, I have never seen mum so weak and vulnerable before, it's horrible. And who is _they?_ The capitol no doubt.

Once mum is upstairs with dad we all reconvene in the living room. Finn then pipes up.

"Care to explain to us _clueless _kids what the hell just happened?!"

"Memories, just coming back. They aren't good memories, when she comes down, don't you dare mention this to her. Comprendé."

"Comprendé" we repeat Gale's last word.

"Shall we continue without Johanna?" Liam steps in.

"Yes, we missed Jo and the other two stumble onto the beach but we can continue from there." Peeta says. Why did mum call out for him not dad? Anyway back to the games. I cant believe I just thought that, I sound like someone from the Capitol.

"JO!"

"Finnick!"

Finnick has spotted mum on the beach and has sprinted over to her, flanked by Peeta and Katniss.

"What Happened to you?" Finnick asks

"We heard cannons and then we saw rain, we thought it was water but it was blood that's when Blight hit the force field." She chokes.

"I'm so sorry Johanna."

"Don't be its just he was from home." She snaps.

"Tick tock. Tick tock."

"what does she mean?" Katniss asks.

"I don't know, she has been doing that the whole time. I brought them to you, you could be a little grateful."

"Me. Why me?"

"Haymitch said that if I want an alliance with you I have to bring you nuts and volts."

"wire. Wire." Beetee mumbles searching the water.

"Wiress is right here Beetee." Peeta says trying to get beetee to his feet.

"I know what he wants, he ran straight into the bloodbath to get it, stupid oaf, what is he going to do with it." With that Johanna chucks the wire at him.

"He won the games with wire Johanna, he set an electric trap, that's how he won. I would've thought you knew that since you nicknamed him Volts and all." Katniss retorts. Bitch fight in the middle of the arena, bring it on.

"Well I was busy keeping him alive for you whilst you were… oh yeah, whilst you were getting Mags killed off, go ahead I don't care if you're knocked up I can still rip your throat out." Mum at this point is grabbed by Finnick and is taken into the water.

"Finnick! Put me down!"

"Jo, will you just quit being _Johanna_. We need her, she only trusts Peeta and we need to gain her trust and you aren't helping." He whispers through gritted teeth.

"Well sorry for not helping _handsome_ I will help you out but I am not giving her any special treatment, however important she is to Panem."

"Johanna. Not in the arena, they could kill us in an instant." Finnick hisses.

"Fine." Mum snaps back. They head back to camp and fall asleep all except Wiress and Katniss.

* * *

"Tick tock. Tick tock."

"Yes wiress, tick tock," Katniss' eyes go wide as she spins around "Tick tock. the arenas a clock."

Wiress falls to sleep effortlessly as if a huge load has been taken off her shoulders.

"Guys wake up, we need to move. Wiress is right." Peeta, Beetee, Finnick wake up slowly and mum just sits upright pissed that she was woken up.

"What is it brainless. I need my beauty sleep."

"It's the arena. It's a clock. That's why Wiress was going tick tock all the time she knew." They all jump to their feet.

"Of course, the lightning tree must be 12 and the wave must be 10. We are simply pieces in their game. I have a plan." Beetee exclaims.

No one sees Cashmere run up behind Wiress and slit her throat. Her and her brother both get killed and Brutus later on then is killed.

"Okay what we will need to do is Johanna and Katniss, run over to the other side of the beach and loop this round the tree. Peeta and Finnick you will stay here and cover me."

"What no, I am not leaving Katniss!" Peeta objects.

"Her and Jo are the fastest they will get the job done in time." Beetee reasons. Mum and Katniss run of into the woods. They have just looped it round the tree when mum hits Katniss over the head making her unconsicious.

**Liam's P.O.V**

Johanna straddles Katniss and starts bringing her knife up to her arm. What is she going to do. Johanna pushes the knife in so that only the hilt of it isn't in Katniss' arm. She draws the nife around so that it makes a circle. Her hand goes in, that is gross. A tiny little chip covered in Katniss' blood is in her hand. _Her tracker._

Beetee is running towards the forcefield when brutus knocks him down, it is almost 12, the lightning will strike any minute. Katniss must have woke up because she runs up to beetee and puts two and two together. She wraps the wire that was around the hilt of the knife around the bottom of her arrow and she aims it up. The lightning stikes but what seems like a millisecond before Katniss releases the arrow. There is a flash and someone screaming Peeta's name. Peeta is calling out for Katniss and the screen goes black gold word are in the centre of the TV now.

_Capitol prisoners: Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Enobaria._

_District 13 prisoners: Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Beetee._

_May the odds be ever in your favour._

Now here comes the part my dad tells me stories about. The Rebellion.

**I have finally written chapter 18. I am sorry if you had to wait for so long hopefully you won't have to wait forever for chapter 19. Please R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Guys. So all of the game tapes have been seen, now here comes the rebellion and the explanations and the stories. I might do Josh and Willow after the holidays when they learn about the games in class, that way it goes more in depth with the understanding. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V**

Well it's about time that's over. I am just about to leave when I see everyone's eyes on me.

"So kids any questions about the Quell?" Peeta asks, I know everyone is looking at me to see how I will react, just so Johanna doesn't get the satisfaction I stay put.

"Yeah," Josh speaks up, he sounds so much like Peeta. "What happened to the baby?" Oh yeah we didn't explain that to them.

"It was an act, and extension if you will on the star-crossed lovers act, it made the country go ballistic. It was only because you wanted her to live" Gale answers before I can explain. His tone of voice makes Peeta's body to tense up; his grip on my shoulder starts to ache.

"That's not true Gale, I said that because I knew how the country would react, having a pregnant woman in the arena would make snow look like a terrible murderer if she died in there." Peeta's arm is shaking uncontrollably now, this is only small. I look up and a black cloud is forming in his eyes like ink in water. "I need some air, be right back." And with that he storms outside and crouches down on the top step of the porch.

"Okay, also, when we met Gale the other day he said that dad wasn't well, _mentally."_ WHAT? I send my deathliest glare in Gale's direction.

"Why, Gale, How could you say something like that after what you did?" I yell.

"I was just going over the past and he wasn't well was he, does he still attack you Katniss?" I cannot believe he just said that.

"I am out of here, tell Peeta I went back home." And with that I storm across the street to my house.

* * *

**Haymitch's P.O.V**

I hear Katniss yelling and it sounds like Gale talking back.

"_Does he still attack you Katniss?" _Oh that boy has some nerve. I race over to the kids house and storm in.

"What the bloody hell is going on!"

"Mum and Gale just started yelling at each other about him saying that dad wasn't well _mentally, _and then he asked her if he still attacked her. I don't know _what the bloody hell is going on!_ So don't ask me!" Josh turns on me. God can't he just chill out.

"Do you want to watch the rebellion tapes Haymitch? I'm just staying with the kids to explain, you can if you want, and you knew a lot more of the top secret information." Gale turns around.

"Sure thing, let me just get a drink."

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

A strange tension has become dominant in the room but as soon as Haymitch has a drink it settles. Weird. The TV turns on and Katniss looks thirty, nothing at all like the 17 year old she was back then, explosions are going off around her and she is shooting flaming arrows. Then she looks directly at the camera and yells this meant to be motivating line, which you can tell has been worked on in a boardroom meeting over a series of months. The director calls cut and at the end all you can hear is Haymitch's voice boom through the studio.

"And that my friends is how a rebellion dies." And the screen goes blank.

"I thought they had switched the cameras off by then, it makes it look like a blooper hearing me say that." Haymitch grumbles

"What was wrong with that line that Katniss said?" I ask

"It was dull and put together by people, it wasn't _Katniss_, she is better when she is on her own, unless she is with Peeta." Gale is obviously uncomfortable in that last part about Peeta.

"What's wrong with her? She looks awfully miserable in this tape, it's like she is missing something," Ash speaks up, he has been awfully quiet since Jo's tape. "Where is Peeta in this? You said they are better together but they aren't together." Oh yeah, Ash must've forgotten that Peeta was taken by the Capitol.

"That's the answer why she looks miserable, Ash. Peeta wasn't with her because he couldn't be; he wasn't rescued by the rebels when the arena was shattered." Gale interrupts what Haymitch was just about to say.

"Those bastards did horrible stuff to those kids. It was unfair that Coin didn't make the call sooner." Haymitch mutters.

"How long was it until President Coin made the call?" Willow asks.

"About 3 months. The interviews Peeta would do were shown to Katniss. He was worse each time he was interviewed, every time he was shown she would go and hide tying knots and confided in Finnick." Gale sighs; I bet he wishes it was him that she confided in not my dad.

"My dad was tortured in the Capitol for over 3 months when he was 17 years old?" Willow looks like she is about to cry.

"He was more than tortured that poor kid." Haymitch grumbles.

"Hey I think I found one of his interview tapes" Liam abruptly ends the half-finished conversation annoyingly.

"Which one is it?" Gale asks his son.

"It's all of Peeta's propos " Haymitch 50 years I think and doesn't miss a beat.

"That's a bit gory for them isn't it?" Gale questions

"Kid, they have just seen Jo's, Finnick's, Annie's and Katniss and Peeta's games and you're telling me it might be too gory for them?" Haymitch sarcastically grumbles.

"Ok, Liam put it in." Josh commands seeing as the conversation is going into an argument.

**Gale's P.O.V**

I remember the very day when we all watched this tape in the command room. Katniss' eyes welled up as soon as she saw how bad Peeta looked. Finnick was staring intensely at the screen along with Haymitch who hasn't changed at all sat next to me. I wanted to pull Katniss into a protective embrace so that she would cry into my chest but I couldn't because I wasn't _him_, I wasn't Peeta.

Portia and Peeta's prep team are all shoved up onto the stage and shot in the head, Peeta is then lead off and and the screen fades into another interview.

"So Peeta, tell me how do you feel knowing that your wife and unborn child are somewhere else in Panem most likely in danger." This gets a snort from me and Haymitch and Willow and Josh's eyes are studying their father's emaciated body which is covered in bruises.

"We need to have a ceasefire; we will wipe our own kind out otherwise. Katniss if you are listening to this I just want to tell you that they are using you, when you have fulfilled their purpose they will kill you or put you into danger without a second thought."

Haymitch goes into a full on coughing fit, Finn gets up to help him but then Haymitch stops coughing abruptly. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." The kids look at me as if to explain.

"Katniss was the Mockingjay-"

"What's 'the mockingjay'" Ash interrupts, no manners, just like his mother.

"The face of the rebellion, Peeta didn't know plus he wasn't very well."

"How do you mean?" Pippa cuts in.

"You'll find out, it's not up to me to tell you, its Peeta and Katniss you ought to ask. Ask Johanna, she knows a lot more about what happened to Peeta than Peeta did."

"Why does Jo know more about what happened to dad than dad? It doesn't make sense."

"Peeta knew after he arrived in 13 what had happened to him but he didn't remember how it happened but Johanna was there with him whilst it happened."

Ash cuts in. What is it with this family and interrupting people? "Is that how mum got a fear of water, it's not a fear but a really bad phobia."

"I think so, Katniss knows about that since they trained together for the final mission which Johanna wasn't able to go on."

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

My episodes are becoming more frequent. Ever since Gale arrived things have changed, Katniss' nightmares are becoming worse she is now going some nights without sleeping because she is afraid of the dreams she might have. My flashbacks are going from once every 2 months to 3 in a week.

That one flashback in front of all the kids was embarrassing, they don't need to know about the hijacking do they? What they don't know won't hurt them, right? Wrong, if they don't know they could easily be killed during one of my episodes, they need to know and they need to hear it from me, Jo and Katniss seeing as we all have our own little things we need to explain.

"Hello, are you done brooding you are almost burning the dinner." Jake strolls into the kitchen and tosses an apple in the air before catching it with one hand and taking a massive bite out of it.

"Oh, Shit, that's just perfect. How are the girls?"

"Jo and Annie are listening to Katniss about what snares are best when hunting in the forest."

"It's one of the only things Katniss can talk about with a smile on her face, I think Gale has somewhat shifted our flow if you hear what im saying."

"I hear you man, the balance has shifted since he showed up on your doorstep, at least the kids can't seem to see that because they are getting on with liam just fine, I think him and Pippa are getting a bit close." Jake admits.

"I walked into the living room the other day and saw Finn and Willow making out. My little girl. That's the thing, she isn't anymore is she?"

"Peeta, the birds need to fly the nest whatever you say. Willow will always be your little girl but she will grow up and become an independent being in this world. Heck, we all got to that independent state at 11 years old when we were first put in those god damned reaping balls." Jake is right, she is becoming independent. They all are.

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in ages i was getting writers block and it was awful. But i hope you liked it and please review, its great to know what you think. Please R&R keep a look out for chapter 20 my friends.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 everybody! I can't believe it myself. Anyway here it is. It is the summer holidays now so I will have a lot more time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

**Willow's P.O.V**

Dad's little episodes are becoming more frequent, I think it might have to do with Gale. He is a great guy to be honest, but what he did to mums sister was unforgivable. How did he get those episodes because there is no sign of them in his games or the quell. And Jo was with him, what happened to Jo during this was all happening to dad. What happened to that book that was given to Josh?

"Willow, what are still doing up?" Finn, always looking out for me.

"Can't sleep after the stylists were executed." That's a lie, I was thinking what actually to dad whilst he was in the Capitol.

"You are the world's worst liar ever, you know that right, just in front of your mom." God, I wish I had dads smooth lying abilities instead I get moms.

"Fine, I was wondering what happened to my dad in the Capitol, and Jo." Theres the truth.

"There we go, the truth. I'm sure they will they will tell us. All in good time." He puts his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest. That's when I finally fall into a good sleep. Hopefully void of nightmares.

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V**

It won't be long until the kids come running up with questions about Peeta's and Johanna's time in the Capitol. Peeta and Jo should tell them, no one else unless they want them to. Gale has probably already spilled the beans about the goings on in the Capitol.

"Hello, Katniss! Brainless!" Jo I yelling in my face.

"Jesus, Jo, give me a break. I'm awake."

"I just thought I would let you know, Willow and Finn are an item if you couldn't already tell." WHAT!. This is news to me, Josh didn't even tell me. That's probably what set Peeta off if he walked in and her and Finn were kissing, because she looks just like me he would think I was cheating on him. Why on earth would he even think that?

"Oh, is that what set Peeta off, thinking Willow was me?"

"Ask Jake or Gale they know since they were right next to him and saw the whole exchange." Jo retorts. She really needs to work on her social skills. Speaking of which, so do I apparently according to Haymitch and Effie.

"We both know neither of us wants to talk to Gale." She and Gale had a bit of a _history_ in district 13. He used to rant on at her for why she never washed. It was because she was mentally scarred. It was then I realised that I could never live my life with him, It was always going to be Peeta whom I couldn't survive without.

"I will ask Jake, okay." And with that Johanna nods and goes out the front door, probably going to the forest as it reminds her of district 7. Me, Jake and Peeta had to carry her away from the forest when we first took her there. That was just after Jo found out she was pregnant and just a few weeks before I found out around Christmas time.

Jake would be at the bakery with Peeta, they have always been close friends since Jake helped Peeta recover from his Hi-Jacking in 13, that was where him and Johanna met; He would be watching Peeta 24/7 and Jo would visit Peeta most days when she wasn't taking my morphling.

* * *

Jay is at the front counter today when I walk in.

"Jay, do you know where Jake and Peeta are?"

"In the back, Jake is keeping Peeta company, he his watching him a lot closer since that Gale guy arrived from 2 last week." I didn't need that extra bit of info, but it caught my attention. As I make my way to the back I start to hear Peeta and Jake conversing.

"Look, Peeta, Gale probably just wants to stir up trouble or actually try and repair the relationship he had with Katniss, he is sure as hell not here to take her away." What? Why would he think like that, Gale is married; To Delly Cartwright? Why did it have to be Delly? Peeta's childhood friend, practically sister.

"I know man, but out of all times he shows up when we tell our kids about the games. We were already dragging up the past, him being here isn't helping anyone forget what happened." He does have a good point.

I figured this would be a good time to butt in seeing as they have both said what they wanted to say.

"Hey guys, umm, can I ask you two something, it is mainly aimed at Peeta but I also need your opinion on it aswell Jake?" They both look at each other and nod their heads slowly.

"Was the reason you had that really bad episode infront of the kids because Gale triggered it or was it because Willow looked like me?" Peeta hangs his head it looks like it is in shame.

"The second reason, she looked just like you and to top it off she was making out with Finn when I walked in and the venom made me think you were cheating and that you never loved me."

"I would never leave you Peeta, never, I love you and our two beautiful children. I would never leave you for anyone unless you wanted me to, but I will never be happier than when I am with you." Wow I have never said such an emotional speech.

"Dad, Rye and Wheat would've loved to see our family now. I can just picture Wheat and Rye practising wrestling with Josh." Peeta is now staring blankly out to the forest beyond the fence through the back window of the bakery. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"So would Prim and my father." He holds his arm out as a gesture for me to join him and I do. We stand there embracing shedding silent tears for our family.

* * *

**Haymitch's P.O.V**

Gosh, this rebellion shit is becoming the most annoying and most painful history lesson I have ever sat through. How can Gale lecture these kids about all the horrible things that happened so calmly. I have got through 3 bottles already and it is only 1 in the afternoon.

Willow and Finn have something going on between them which aren't all that romance crap, it is something serious. Willow and Finn look like they want to keep it between them for now. I wonder what Maysilee would think of me, the way I am now, I have tried to become sober but it's her death that brings me back to drinking from the bottle. Gale hasn't mentioned what happened to Peeta and Johanna just yet. He is probably waiting for them to tell the kids seeing as it is their past they had to live through.

I have always had a soft spot for Peeta and Katniss but after the Capitol did that to Johanna I have had a soft spot for her aswell. They are like my children I never had. It hurts me to see them hurt. I sure hope there isn't anything like that ever again, people don't deserve to like that.

* * *

**well there is chapter 20, please review i really need to know what you guys think of it. REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello I am sorry, I keep saying I am going to update and I keep telling myself I will the next day and the thing is my holidays have been real busy so far. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

* * *

**Johanna's P.O.V**

Fuck this, I want to spend some quality time with the kids. I haven't seen them since the other day. I know they are learning about the rebellion and the fact that I and Peeta were prisoners of the Capitol. Gale came in last night saying that he thinks it best if Peeta and I tell them what actually happened to us. Bullshit. All though they would get more information on what is was like instead of a chauvinistic pig telling them the Capitol was once a bad place where bad people once lived, by the way that chauvinistic pig is Gale. I never liked him, he always seemed so arrogant and never seemed to care about anyone except his family and Katniss, except that changed when he indirectly murdered Katniss' little sister. I never met Prim, I only ever saw her around the hospital. She was so kind to all the patients there.

"Johanna? Sweetheart?" Jake. I have been sitting bolt upright against the headboard of our bed in one of Katniss and Peeta's spare rooms, staring at the same little crack in the paint on the other side of the room for, I look down at the clock beside me, 20 minutes. Wow I'm a slow thinker today.

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Jo and I need to tell them seeing as everyone else doesn't have a proper knowledge of what happened in the Capitol. They just have assumptions and hunches to go by as for me and Jo and Annie. We had first-hand experience on how he prisoners were treated.

"Dad?" I whip round and see Josh.

"Yeah?" what's he doing here I thought he would be with the others.

"Dad," Willow comes into the kitchen. Are they all here? "Can you and mom tell us about what happened to your families, because I know mom had a sister and you had two brothers, we never get to meet them and you never talk about them." Oh gosh. They know about Prims death, when they were younger I always told them their uncles went traveling and still are, I never wanted to say the words 'they are dead'.

"Take a seat, I will go get your mother." I walk into the hallway and see Katniss approaching me.

"what am I needed for this time?"

"Josh and Willow are asking about wheat and rye and Prim and our families and how they never got to meet them." I see her scrunch her face up just slightly then it goes into an expressionless state.

"Ok. It's about time they knew." And with that she storms off into the kitchen. I have no choice but to follow.

"So, we know that you have siblings," Willow starts but Katniss interrupts.

"We don't have siblings, we used to." That's a weight just dumped on them, why can't Katniss tell them things slowly.

Josh speaks up. "so they are dead?"

"Prim, my sister got blown up by one of Gales designs moments before the war was declared over. She was a medic and she was helping the children that got hurt. She was only 13 when she died. Her death was a death that shouldn't have been." Katniss is now standing over the sink and I can tell she is fighting tears.

"Wheat was 23 and Rye was 19 when they died alongside my mother and father. After Katniss broke the force field in the quell the Capitol bombed 12. The bakery was the first thing that was bombed. I didn't even know they were dead until I saw Katniss propo of her walking through the district where she stopped at the bakery. I found out after everyone else knew about it." I am holding tears back of my own now.

"What about grandpa Everdeen?"

"He died in a mine explosion alongside Gale's father when I was 11 Gale was 13, that was when we met, we hunted together to keep our families fed. My mother, your grandmother, completely zoned out and left me to look after Prim."

"Hey kids have you seen the propo with Finnick and Katniss which they used as a distraction propo yet?" by the confused looks on their faces I take that as a no. "It explains a lot. Get Haymitch to watch it with you. but it might be a bit too much to handle at times, it will be a weight shoved onto your shoulders."

"Will do, dad. See you guys later." Willow pulls Josh out of the kitchen but not before he could take one of katniss' cheese buns that were sitting on the island.

"Oi, Josh, they are mine. If you want some get your dad to make some or make them yourself!" Katniss yells out. I have to chuckle at this. As soon as Willow and Josh go into the house next door Katniss breaks down in tears. "She's gone, Peeta, she is never coming back." She sobs into my shoulder.

"I know hon, we just have to be strong and we will get through this together."

"Together?"

"Together" I confirm.

**Haymitch's P.O.V**

Willow and Josh come back into the house. Willow's eyes look like she has been crying only a little bit and Josh doesn't look all too cheerful but he has his mouthful with a cheese bun.

"Ummm, hey you two where have you been?" Pippa asks shyly.

"Over with mom and dad talking about our biological aunt and uncles." Ah, the dead ones.

"Hey, Haymitch dad told us about a propo. Something to about distraction or diversion or something." I know the one. The bread story and Finnick's confession.

"Yeah Liam was just about to put it in. why didnt you get me a cheese bun josh?"

"Sorry Haymitch, i didnt get the memo that you wanted one."

Katniss takes the screen above district 13.

**Willow's P.O.V**

"Thirteen is alive and well and so am-" Mom cuts off whispers from behind the camera asking why she cut off.

"Katniss, do you want to try the line again, thirteen is alive and well and so am i?"

Mom starts fidgeting and then she stops and puts on an unreadable expression, the next thing that happens makes me angry. She starts crying uncontrollably. Someone yells cut but the camera keeps rolling. A voice that sounds familiar asks "What's wrong with her?"

A man that sounds like Finn who I can only assume is Finn's dad relplies with. "She's figured out how snow's using Peeta." A crowd of people surround her but she just grabs onto Haymitch and crys even harder. You can see his mouth move, probably reassurance.

"I cant do this anymore, They are hurting him because im the mockingjay."

"I know." Haymitch sooths.

"Its all my fault." Mom goes into hysteria and someone comes and sedates her. You can just get a glimpse of Finnick Sr. fighting some guards to get to her and he is sedated aswell.

"Just so you know that wasn't the distraction tape, that was just a tape they forgot to take off so you weren't supposed to see that." Haymitch's voice slices through the silence that has settled in the room.

"So Katniss how did you meet Peeta?" The camerawoman asked. Mom is sat on a marble stair against a pillar.

"When I met Peeta I was eleven years old and I was almost dead. It was just after dad died and my mother had zoned out. I was trying to sell some of Prim's old baby clothes when I came across the bakery and I started going through the bins out back when his mother comes out and shooed me away calling me 'seam trash'. I got to the tree across from the bakery and I was saying to myself 'so this is how I die.' It was raining awfully hard and my dads hunting jacket was soaked through. A commotion came from the bakery and I saw this eleven year old boy come out with two loafs of burnt bread. I saw his mother hit him round the head and she yelled something about customers not wanting burnt bread. He tore a bit off and threw it to the pigs. Then it landed right infront of me quickly followed by the other loaf. I remember he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. The next day at school I wanted to thank him when I saw a dandelion. My father told me that dandelions can be made into soup. The dandelion was hope. Peeta gave me hope. The next time I talked to him was when we were on the train to the Capitol. I owed him my life." Mom isn't making eye contact with the camera but she is focusing on her hands that are on her lap. Her eyes evidently filled with tears.

The camera goes off and Finnick is on the screen.

"Are you sure you want to do this Finnick?"

"Yes, I want to. President Snow… used to sell me… my body I mean. I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable then he gives them away as rewards or the capitol citizens pay. If you refuse he kills someone you love, you have no choice but to do it. I was the most popular. My patrons would pay with money, jewellery, gifts but I preferred a different kind of payments… secrets, and most of them are about you President Snow so you might want to stay tuned." Finnick tells a lot of different things like what other citizens get up to. "Now our _good _president snow, such a young man when he gained power, such a great man to keep it, how you ask? One word, _poison._"

"OH MY GOD!," Pippa exclaims. "HE was such a bad man!" All I can do is feel sorry for Finn, he never knew his dad, but within the space of a week and a half he has seen his father get reaped forced to kill, twice, go mad and he has just found out that he was a sex slave to the capitol.

President Snow is a horrible person, I'm glad he is dead. He won't return and hopefully neither will the games.

* * *

**Here we are, chapter finished. Sorry I went on holiday and I didn't bring my laptop. But the chapter is finished now. Please R&R.**


End file.
